Blue Eyes
by BrittanaForeverX
Summary: Santana moves to a new town because of her dad's job. She never expects to meet someone she'd adore so much. Rated M for later chapters. G!P
1. Chapter 1

_AU So this is my first story, apart from the one-shot of course. Really hope you guys like it. :)_

Blue Eyes

**Prologue **

"Seriously mom?! Why have we gotta move? I don't want to go to a new school!" I can't believe she's making me do this!

"Oh, calm down, Santana. It's not going to kill you. We have to move. Your father is being transferred. Now go upstairs and start packing."

"But – …"

"Go!" My mom shouts back at me.

I run back upstairs, to my room and slam my door. 'God why?!' I think to myself. 'Everything is going to change again…'

Let me take this time to introduce myself. My name is Santana Lopez. Popular high school sixteen-year-old. I'm currently living in Columbus, but we've only been here about a year. Papi's being transferred…AGAIN! And to think, I only just got control of the school! Now let me tell you, it was not easy. Being a lesbian Latina is certainly not the best way to fit in… well anywhere. But I refuse to hide it! I'm proud to be who I am. I love and accept who I am… maybe a little too much.

So anyway, we're moving again. To some place called Lima, Ohio. It totally sucks. And plus, I have to leave my sort of (not really) girlfriend behind. (It doesn't really matter anyways, Elaine was just a good fuck when needed.) I don't do serious. Not since Jessica.

So we're moving. And I have to go to some new school. William McKinley or something. What kind of shitty name is that?! Whatever, all I'm saying is, there had better be hot girls!

_AU Ok, so I know it's short, but it was just the Prologue ok?. The others will be longer. R + R me guys :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the first chapter guys! Enjoy! _

_Chapter 1_

The plane landed about two hours ago, and we're only just pulling up at our new home. It took us an hour to get here. I spent the entire plane ride asleep, once I got over my initial nerves from flying that is. (Tell anyone and I'll cut you!) I just don't like them, ok?

Thankfully, the best news I've heard since my mom told me we were leaving for here a couple of days ago, our new house is a decent size. Smaller than the one back home, but it'll do.

Walking into the house, I notice it's actually bigger than it looks from the outside. I head straight for the stairs in search of my room. Papi already said I could have to biggest one to try and make up for dropping this bombshell on me only a few days before. Considering the size, I guess I can go for it! My parents already had all our furniture brought over, so my bed and cabinets are already set up in the room. I dump my bags in the middle of the room and face-plant straight onto the middle of my bed. 'Mmmm smells like home' I think to myself.

"Mija?" my mom calls from downstairs.

"Yeah mami?" I don't move, so it's more mumbled into my bedding than actual words.

"Your father and I are calling pizza in for dinner tonight; I'm too tired to bother cooking. Will you start unpacking your stuff please? We'll call you down when it's here," she shouts up to me. I just continue to mumble my protests into my duvet.

Making my way back upstairs in the evening, I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. Pulling it out, I check the caller ID before flipping it open in an excited haste.

"Trouty mouth! What's up dude?"

"Hey Lopez! I'm extremely bored. What's it like up north?"

Now here is someone I forgot to tell y'all about. Sam, aka Trouty mouth, is totally my lesbro. He is the only friend I really have, and he's such a total nerd, it's ridiculous, but he's pretty cool. He was actually the first person I told I was gay. He was the only person I trusted with the information at the time. You know, I'm still pretty convinced he's gay too. But I'm not sure. He certainly does act gay sometimes. My gaydars been kind of off recently. Anyways, I actually really miss Sam. Even though I've only been gone like, a day, I hadn't seen him in like two weeks because he went away with his family. So I even had to call him to tell him I was moving and wouldn't even see him when he got back. Totally sucked!

"Oh you know, really boring. I'm so tired though. And I really miss you," I utter the last part in a quiet voice.

"Aww San I miss you too. It totally sucks that you had to move. I'll see you soon though," he replies.

"What?! Really? How?" I can't believe it!

"Well after you told me you were leaving, I was speaking to my parents and they said that over the summer or something they would arrange flights so I could come up there for a bit. You know, if that ok with you?"

I literally scream into the phone. "Are you kidding me?! Of course that's ok with me! I can't wait to see you."

"Hahaha me either dude," He chuckles.

"Ok, well I'm really tired Sammy, and I have to go to that new school in the morning, so I'm gunna hit the sack. Talk to ya later Trouty!"

"Yeah ok Lespez! Laters!"

I hang up with a big smile on my face.

By the time I climb into bed, it's only 10:30pm, but I'm physically and mentally exhausted! And just to top everything off, I have to start at that new school in the morning. I mean, they couldn't give me even one day off to get settled around here! No, they have to ship me off there straight away. I just hope those bitches are ready. Because in about ten hours time, they're going to meet the new HBIC of McKinley High school.

My alarm wakes me in the morning. At 7am. I have an hour. I grumble under my breath my protests about having to leave my warm, comfy bed as I make my way into the bathroom attached to my room. I take a quick, hot shower, blow my hair and take a look into my closet after applying a little bit of makeup. Taking out my tight purple and black striped dress and knee high leather boots, I throw both on and look into the mirror. _Wow, I look hot! That school isn't going to know what's hit 'em._

I grab my black leather jacket from the back of my door and make my way downstairs.

Grabbing a piece of toast and downing a cup of coffee made by my mom, what a darling, always taking care of me, I kiss her check and make my way out the door to my awesome red Audi r8 (birthday present from my parents), I make my way to the school, whose address is thankfully already inputted in my sat nav.

As I pull up after a fifteen minute drive, I see the sign for the school. People are walking into the building at a slow pace, and as I get out of my car, I join them.

Walking into one of the many hallways of McKinley was like walking into McDonalds at lunch, during spring break. It was so crowded; I could barely see my own feet. I had to _try _and find my way to the Principals office somehow. _Good luck to me!_

After wandering around for a good 20 minutes, I finally find it. _Someone could have helped! They obviously aren't too good with manners here. _As I walk into the office, I see a middle-aged Indian man sat at a desk, barely paying attention to the paperwork his hands were stifling through. I look down at the name-plate on his desk. Principal Figgins. _Ha! Original… and kinda strange… _

However, he clearly hasn't realised I'm in the room. I clear my throat loudly and his head snaps up at me. "Ahh Miss Lopez, I presume?" I nod my confirmation. "Ok, if you'd like to take a seat, and we shall get right to it." As I sit down in the seat in front of me, a piece of paper is thrust into my hands. "Ok, so this is your schedule. You have been put into some AP classes, I'm impressed," he says with a frown. _Yeah, you look it!_

"Ok well that's great. Not to be rude however, but I don't know where any of these classes are. Like, I'm new. You do know that right?" I ask, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes of course I know that Miss Lopez. That is why I have arranged for a student here to show you around," he says as she looks over my shoulder. "And she's here now. Miss Fabray!"

I turn around in my chair slightly and see a blonde girl about my height walk in with a small smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Quinn," she says sticking her hand out to mine.

I hesitantly take it in my and reply, "Santana."

"Ok, Miss Lopez, Mis Fabray here will show you to where all you classes are. First class starts in five minutes, you should have enough time to find it. Good day!" And with that me and blondie are being shoved out of the office and on our way.

"Ok, what've you got first?" The smile that was on her face before has completely disappeared and been replaced with a bored frown.

I glare at her and check my schedule. _Pfft really? _"Spanish." _What is wrong with this place? They are putting a Latina in a Spanish class. Are they stupid or something. At least it'll be an easy A. _

Without saying a word, she turns around and walks down the hall. I follow her fast speed until we reach a door. "This is where your Spanish room is. I'll meet you out here afterwards to show you to the next one and where your locker is." And with that, she's off. _Well she's pleasant. _

I open the door and head straight for the teachers desk. "Santana Lopez. I'm new."

The curly haired male teacher looks up and smiles warmly at me. "Hi Santana. It's nice to meet you. If you'd like to just take the spare seat over there and we'll get started."

I turn around and search out the only spare seat in the room. Once I see it, I find myself looking into the bluest most beautiful eyes I have ever seen…


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the wait guys. Being an a-level student isn't exactly fun! I will try and update as often as possible, but I apologize if the updates aren't as frequent as desired. _

_Anyways, enough of that, here's the next chapter!_

_Chapter 2_

Blue eyes. Such gorgeous blue eyes. They're like… soul-showing. The undeniable sparkle shining bright draws me in, locking me tight. Refusing to let go. "Santana?"

I snap out of my trance and whip my head back round to the curly-haired mans curious gaze. "Are you going to sit down?" he asks, gesturing towards the seat. Next to those eyes…

"Uh, yeah, sorry," I reply. I turn back around, hesitating slightly before making my way over. As I sit down, I glance out of the corner of my eye, to the beauty owning the blue eyes. A beautiful blonde sits in the place. Long, flowing, almost golden hair, freckles spread around her cheeks and nose, thin, pink lips which all lead up to eyes that are looking at me… _Oh shit, she's looking at me! _"Clearing my throat, I send a small smile in her direction, to which she sends the same. "Uh, hi. I'm Santana," I tell her with a nervous edge to my voice.

"Brittany." Wow, her voice is like that of an angel. Oh who am I kidding, everything about her is just angelic. She's freaking gorgeous.

She didn't maintain eye contact for long, a light blush covering her cheeks as she looked away shyly. I felt a grin grow on my face as I focused my attention on the front.

**Brittany POV**

She's so beautiful. Dark, almost black like hair cascading down her shoulders. Smouldering, mocha eyes, and full lips, with high cheekbones. All of which are deeply complimented by her tanned skin. And oh my god, don't even get me started on that body! She's so sexy, the curves her body contains visibly shown by the figure hugging dress she wears. _Ok, so now my pants feel a little tighter. _

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Brittany S. Pierce (not to be confused with Britney Spears), and I'm a sophomore at McKinley High. I'm a shy girl, but I have a few friends. I'm only shy for one reason to be honest. I don't tell many people the reason. I can't trust them not to make fun of me. But I was born with boy parts. Yep! That's right, I have a penis. I don't even know how that's possible. I mean, I'm a girl. I have a girl's name, and my bedroom is pink. And I have boobs too. So it doesn't make sense that I have a penis. But I do. It's weird. I don't really have anyone to talk to about it, because most of my friends are girls. My only guy friend is Kurt, but I'm not talking to him about it, because that's just weird. But enough of that. Back to the sex goddess who has just sat down and made me blush, just by looking at me.

I had to turn away. Santana. _Such a sexy name. Fit's her perfectly. But why is she in a Spanish class? She's like, Latina isn't she. _

About 10 minutes into the lesson, I decide to voice my question. Albeit shyly. "Um, Santana," I ask in a small, quite voice.

She turns to me with a small smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"Um, I don't mean to like, disturb you or anything, I, um, I was just wondering why your in a Spanish class? Because you look like, um, Spanish…" I trail off. _I just admitted to checking her out didn't I? Idiot!_

She giggles a little, and its beautiful. I feel a shy smile make its way onto my face. "I honestly have no idea why they would put a Latina in a Spanish class. But I guess it'll be easier to get an excellent grade so I'm not complaining," she replies. I swear I could listen to that voice for the hours. She turns back to her work when she's done speaking, but I just continue to stare at her.

And I don't stop for the next 50 minutes of class.

**Santana's POV**

I know she was staring. For the entire class, she was staring. I only knew because I couldn't help but look over at her every couple of minutes. She's beautiful. And those eyes! Seriously, I could get lost forever just staring inot them.

The bell ringing came as a shock to me, and I literally jumped about half a foot into the air. A cute giggle bubbled its way through Brittany when it happened, and I felt myself swoon. We both packed away our stuff, and she gave me a shy smile before shuffling out of the room. As I made my way out, I found that Fabray bitch waiting impatiently for me.

As I approach her she snaps her gaze towards me and grumpily asked what I had. Checking my schedule and telling her I had Chemistry, she began leading me down a few corridors.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. This school was pretty much the same as my old. The jocks were bullies, the cheerleaders bitchy, and the nerds were… well, nerdy.

I had been thinking about that Brittany girl all day though. I only had one class with her, Spanish, and I hadn't seen her since then, but she was all I could think about. She looked so shy, and cute. But damn was she beautiful?! I felt my heart squeeze just thinking about her.

I found it adorable how she was just staring at me through our entire class though, and even more so as she'd blush when I caught her gaze. The clothes she was wearing just added to it. Pink jeans, that, I have to say, hugged her ass perfectly. _Ok so maybe I checked out her ass as she was walking out the classroom, so sue me. I'm a hormonal teenage lesbian, cut me some slack! _And this loose-fitting white top with a unicorn on it. Adorable! But you wanna know the most adorable thing about her? _Go on, I know you do! _The way she stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and her eyebrows scrunched together while she was trying to concentrate. (That was before she eventually just gave up all together and started drawing ducks in her notebook).

Driving home, I almost crashed three times because I couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. Beautiful.

When I walked through the front door, my mom was sat in the newly decorated living room, flicking through the television channels. "Jesus, Mami! How did you manage to unpack everything already?"

"Oh, Santanita, I have my ways," she says with a wink as I plop down next to her on the couch. "How was your first day?" she asked, turning her attention to me.

I sighed, my thought instantly going back to that blonde. "It was ok. Nothing interesting happened. But I would like to know, why I'm in a Spanish class?" Maybe she'd know.

"Oh yeah, well that's the only language they offer at McKinley, and you have to study a language to be able to graduate, so you got to do it, mija."

_Meh, whatever. _"What's for dinner?" I make small talk, just to delay the homework I have to do. _Seriously, first day of school, and I've already got Calculus, Chemistry and History homework. Like, the fuck? _

"Risotto," mom replies, her attention already back on the TV.

"Ok, I got homework, Mami. Call me when dinner's ready." With that, I kiss her cheek and make my way upstairs to my room.

_Wow, is history boring or what?!_ I'd been working for two hours, and I'm bored out of my mind. _Thank god this isn't all in for tomorrow. _I give up on that lot of shit and face-plant my bed. Turning over a few seconds later, I grab my cell out off my nightstand and click on Sam's number.

After a few rings, he picks up. "Hey Lezpez!"

"'Sup Sammy-boy? I'm bored out of my mind. You wouldn't think that on my first day of school, the asshole would give me a ton of shit to do!" I complain.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty shit San. But I can't listen to your horrible complaints right now, because I got a date. So I'll talk t'ya later!" And with that he hung up. _Rude. _

**Brittany POV**

All I thought about Santana for the rest of my day. Like, I couldn't concentrate on anything but. Even glee club didn't stop me from thinking about her. If anything, it only made me think of her more.

I think the other guys realised my mind wasn't really in the room.

"Britt?" Kurt questioned. "You ok? You look a little, you know, in space."

I snap out of my trance, and turn to face my best unicorn. "What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all," I reply.

"Ok." And with that, they all turn back to their own discussions about our glee assignment for the week.

I just returned my thoughts to that beautiful Latina from Spanish.

And my thoughts continued into the night. I found myself dreaming about her that night.

_Any mistakes are mine! R+R me guys! :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the next chapter guys! Enjoy!_

_Chapter 4_

**Santana POV**

So it apparently turns out that I only share one class with Brittany. I only see her in Spanish. The one class I don't even need to be in. I guess that does have its advantages however. It's apparently the only class I share with Brittany, and plus, if I don't need to learn anything, I can help Brittany out. She clearly struggles.

By the time Friday rolled around, I finally voiced my thoughts to Brittany about helping her. Since my first day on Monday, I'd had Spanish 3 times, and I have a double period of it today. And in all 3 lessons, I couldn't help but notice that Brittany doesn't look like she has any idea what she's doing. I mean, when I haven't caught her looking at me, which by the way, she appears to do a lot of, then she's just looking blankly at her work, confused out of her mind.

"Hey, Brittany?" I call for her attention in the middle of our second hour of Spanish on Friday.

She turns in her seat to look at me questionably and almost shyly. "Yeah?"

"Do you, by any chance, need any help? I mean, you just look kind of, uh, confused?" I didn't want to offend her.

She looked at me a little longer, before sighing sadly and looking down at her work. "Yeah, I'm kind of dumb."

I immediately sense the sadness in her voice. "Hey, your not dumb. Spanish isn't easy, you know? Just because you don't understand it all that well, doesn't mean your dumb on any level, ok?" _Why on earth would she think she's dumb?_

"Everybody calls me dumb. And an idiot. They always have." _Well that answers that question. _

"Don't listen to them. You're not dumb, or an idiot, or stupid. Ok?" I lower my gaze to try and catch hers.

I see a small, genuine smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Ok," she eventually replies.

I smile back at her. I look up at the clock on the wall and see there are only a few minutes left of class. _Well that isn't nearly enough time for me to help her_. I contemplate what I could do for a minute.

Then the idea comes to me.

"Britt?"

She looks up shyly again. _She's so cute. _"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna come round mine tomorrow? I mean, so I could maybe give you a little help. That is if you want it. And if you're not doing anything. Like, if you have plans or anything then its ok. You don't have-"

"Santana!" She cuts off my rambling. I smile at her. "I'd love to get some help from you. And I'm not busy tomorrow either, so yeah," she trails off, smiling.

"Ok. Well shall we trade numbers? You know, so I can text you and let you know when you can come round?" I ask, already grabbing my phone from my leather jacket pocket.

"Uh, yeah, sure." She digs through her bag until she finds her phone. She hands it to me. "Go ahead and put your number in." I tell her to do the same and we trade phones.

I give hers back to her just as the bell goes, signalling the end of school. "So, I'll text you tomorrow yeah? And by the way, if you need any help with any of your other classes; just bring all your books round. I honestly don't mind helping you," I tell her with a sweet smile.

She smiles widely at me as she stands up from her seat. "That'd be great! Thank you." She pulls me into a hug quickly, before pulling back a few seconds later, with a light pink hue covering her cheeks. "Sorry," she mumbles, looking down.

I reach out for her arm and smile at her. "It's ok. I don't mind."

She looks back up at me as soon as I make contact with her skin, and smiles, albeit bashfully. "See you tomorrow, San." And with that she walks towards the door.

"Bye, Britt."

As I drive home, it only just occurs to me that I haven't treated Brittany the same as I treat others. I mean, I'm a bitch. I know it. My family knows it. America knows it. Ever since Jessica, I've kinda been bitchy to pretty much anyone. Even Sam sometimes, and he's my only real friend.

Well, besides Brittany anyway.

Wait, are Brittany and I even friends? _You invited her over to your house tomorrow, of course your friends, you dickhead! _

I don't know what it is about Brittany, but, it's like, I just can't be a bitch to her. One look in those blue eyes and I seem to just melt. Maybe it's the pure innocence she has about her. To be honest, the idea of being a bitch to her is like, the idea of kicking puppies. And you just can't kick puppies, no matter how much of a bitch you are. That's just cruel.

**Brittany POV**

I can't believe that Santana actually wants to help me. Why on earth would she want to spend her Saturday helping me with my school work?

_Oh stop questioning it and just accept it and be happy about it!_

I've just stepped into the Lima Bean where I was supposed to meet Kurt. He had to drive to his dad's garage straight after school for something. He told me, but I forgot.

Anyway, he apparently wanted to tell me some stuff. But he'd rather not do it in school, and thought it would be better to talk over coffee… or hot chocolate in my case. I don't really like coffee. Bitter is not my friend.

It took me about 45 minutes to walk here. And I say walked, because I don't own a car. I don't think my parents trust me to have one. They'd be too worried about me crashing it within the first 20 minutes of driving it. Which I totally don't understand, because I passed my driving test.

_Yeah, after the 7__th__ go. _

It is not my fault that I have the attention span of a goldfish!

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I reach the front of the line that I apparently joined. _When did I do that? _"What can I get you?" the young barista asks me.

I'm about to reply when Kurt's voice cuts in. "Go sit down Britt, I got this," he says with a smile before he orders our drinks.

"Thanks Kurt," I return the smile and walk over to our normal table.

About a minute later, Kurt joins me in the booth with our drinks. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?" I jump straight into it as I know I don't really have very long. My mom wants me home by 6 for dinner before her and my dad have to go to Hayley's parent/student evening.

"Oh, yeah. Ok so, I've met this boy," he begins.

"Aww has Kurtie found a boyfriend?" I tease, using the nickname I gave him when we were younger.

"No. He isn't my boyfriend. I mean, I wish he was, but sadly no," he says with a smile.

"Ok, so tell me about him. What's his name? Is he in our school? Is he an older guy? Is he actually gay?" Questions tumble off my tongue without even giving Kurt a chance to answer any of them.

"Britt! Calm down," he chuckles and I slump in my seat and take a sip of my hot chocolate. "Ok, so his name is Blaine. He doesn't go to our school. He actually goes to the Dalton Academy for boys and he's in their glee club, The Warblers, so we'll be competing against them. He is year younger than us, so he's a junior. And yes, he is gay. And so cute!" Kurt explains all the necessary details to Brittany with a wide smile on his face the entire time.

I smile at him. "Well I can't wait to meet him."

"Yeah, maybe we can go on a double date," he says, already excited at the prospect of it.

"Uh, Kurt? You do realise I would need a date for that to work right? And I highly doubt that's gunna happen any time soon," I break to him, looking down to my drink.

"Yeah I know. Which leads me to the next subject matter; that girl you've been thinking about," he tells me with a knowing smirk.

"What girl? There is no girl," I quickly dispute the idea in his mind, but the blush covering my cheeks proves otherwise.

"Oh, puh-lease! I'm not completely oblivious. You've been stuck in your thoughts all week. And I know it's about a girl. So come on, spill."

I sigh. _Do I even want to tell him? _I look at his face. _Oh who am I kidding, I'm gunna have to tell him!_ "Ok, fine. Yes there is a girl," I tell him in a quiet voice.

He squeals. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Who is it?"

"Her names Santana. She's new, and in my Spanish class."

He ponders in thought for a minute. "Santana? Santana Lopez? That girl who moved here from Columbus?"

I nod my confirmation.

"She's a pretty girl," he says casually.

I shoot a look at him. "Pretty? Kurt, she's fucking beautiful. Like, I swear she's some kind of goddess!" _Pretty is way too much of an understatement. _

"Aww has Britty got a crush?" he teases, and I just blush. "Oh my god! You do don't you. You have a crush on Santana!" he practically shouted across the café.

I'm quick to quieten him down. "Kurt! Will you please be quiet?"

"You're right, sorry. But you should ask her out."

_What me? Ha-ha very funny! _"Kurt, I don't think I can do that."

"Why not? Is she gay?" he asks, clearly intrigued.

"I don't know, maybe. I mean, I could have sworn I saw her checking me out when I first met her on Monday. And I know for a fact that she was staring at my ass as I was walking out of class." I actually turned my head just before I was out the door, but Santana didn't notice because her eye sight was focused on a different part of my body.

Kurt takes a final gulp of his coffee before speaking up again. "Well to me, it sounds like she's gay. Or at least interested in you. Maybe you can try becoming friends with her first, before you make any moves. Ask her to hang out, get to know, then ask her on a date."

"I guess that makes sense. And I'm actually going to her house tomorrow. She offered to help me, you know, work. I think she can tell I'm struggling," I say quietly.

"What makes you think that?"

"She said so earlier today in Spanish. She asked if I needed any help because she thought I looked confused. And then she said that I could bring round any of the books for other subjects I was struggling with. So, I guess she really does want to help me," I said, with a hint of a smile gracing my features.

"She likes you. I can tell, and I haven't even seen her around you," Kurt states.

"She might just be being friendly. She could just be a really nice person, and she wants to help," I shrug.

"Uh, I don't think so Britt. She certainly doesn't seem like that kind of person that goes around being nice to anybody. I've seen her around school, in-between classes, and she's actually in my Calculus and Geography classes. She's been pretty bitchy to a few people," he tells me, and my face drops. "So she really must like you."

The next morning, I wake at 9am, earlier than usual. It's probably because I'm so anxious about later today.

_Oh don't be so ridiculous Brittany! Your only going there so she can help you with you school work. That's it. God, it's not like it's a date. _

I spent the whole night when I got back from coffee yesterday, thinking about what Kurt said. He told me she's been bitchy to people. But she's been nothing but nice to me. And sweet. Being bitchy doesn't seem like her thing. Maybe Kurt was right, and she really does like me.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when my phone vibrates on me bedside table, signalling a text.

I pick it up, and immediately smile when I see who its from.

**From Santana: Morning Britt. Sorry if I wake you. I was wondering if you'd be good to come round after lunch? About 1pm? Let me know :) S**

I smile wider, send back a 'sure, sounds good' and jump out of bed to take a shower.

**Santana POV**

I text Brittany a while ago telling her what time to come round and gave her my address. It was now about that time, and I was just about to call her and ask her if she'd changed her mind on getting the help, when my phone began ringing. Picking it up, I felt confused as I read Brittany's name flashing up.

I slide to answer. "Hey, Britt. Everything ok?"

"_Uh, hi, Santana. Um, I have a bit of a problem," _I hear her say in a shy voice.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"_Um, you see, the thing is, I have a lot of books, and I thought I would be able to carry them all round, but I kinda… can't," _I hear her admit.

"Have you not got a car, Britt?" I would have thought she'd be able to drive.

There was a moment's silence. _"No,"_ the timid voice breathed.

"Ok." I decided not to question it. "I'll come pick you up yeah?"

"_You'd do that?" she asks in that same timid voice. _

"Of course I would. What's your address?"

Pulling up at Brittany's, I see her standing on her porch, trying, and failing, to hold what has to be at least 10 books in her hands. _Are they all her text books?_

When I stop the car, I quickly jump out and run up to her. I grab some of the books off her before she drops them. She sends me a grateful smile. "Thanks."

I smile back and reply 'no problem' and tell her to follow me to my car. I open the door for her, and see her blush as she smiles at me and slides in. I walk round the other side, placing her books in the back of the car before stepping in myself.

I turn to her as I start up the ignition once again. "Got everything?"

She smiles again and nods. So I pull off the curb and head off to my house.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the wait guys. I've been getting great reviews for the story so far, and I hope you enjoy this update as much as you have the previous ones. _

_I understand that in the previous chapter, I seem to have skipped a chapter. That was my mistake. The last chapter was in fact chapter 3, this one being chapter 4. I assure you that all chapters will be properly labelled form now on. _

_Chapter 4_

**General POV**

"How come you haven't got a car then, Britt?" Santana asks the question that's been bugging her ever since Brittany told her she didn't have one.

Brittany fidgeted in the passenger seat before answering in a timid voice. "Um, my parents wouldn't let me get one. They're too worried that I'd crash it."

"Why would they think that?"

"I don't know. I mean, I passed my test," Brittany decided to leave out that it took her many attempts to pass, "but they still don't trust me enough." She finished with a small pout forming on her thin lips.

Santana felt her heart go out to the girl. She places a hand gently on Brittany's thigh and squeezes gently. "I'm sorry Britt."

Brittany sighs. "It's ok. Oh, and thanks for doing this by the way. I'm sure you've got plenty of better things you could be doing on a Saturday. This means a lot," she smiles over at Santana.

Santana smiles back, taking her eyes off the road for a second to look into Brittany's before replying. "It's not a problem Britt. I want to help you, honestly."

Brittany then continues to smile into the comfortable silence for the rest of the drive.

Several minutes later, and Santana is leading the way up the stairs, to her room, a nervous Brittany trailing behind.

As they enter, Santana points out the space where her desk lies to Brittany. "You can put your books down there. If you wanna jump right to it, choose which subject you want to start with, and I'll just go down and get us some drinks. You want anything specific?" Santana asks, turning around from the trek out the door.

"Um, no whatever your having is fine," Brittany replies with a shy smile. Santana smiles back before walking downstairs, leaving Brittany alone in her room. Brittany's heart was racing. She had been crushing on this girl since she first saw her. And yeah, maybe it was only like, 5 days ago but still. Santana was gorgeous; it certainly wasn't gunna take long for her to engulf the blonde's thoughts. And now she was standing in said girls room.

_Just wow!_

Breathing in deeply, Brittany set to doing what Santana had said. Placing all her books down onto the desk, she grabbed her English book, since that was the subject she was currently struggling most with. In fact, she was struggling with all her subjects… except Math. She doesn't understand why, and to be frankly honest neither does anybody else. But she's actually quite good at Math. One of the top in her class.

Santana comes back up the stairs with two glasses of what looks like lemonade in her hands. She places them on her bedside table before turning to face the blonde, who is currently standing awkwardly in the middle of her bedroom, English book in hand, looking very unsure of herself. Santana can't help but chuckle quietly at the girl.

_Adorable_

Brittany obviously hears Santana because her head snaps up from her glaring competition with the carpet to see Santana making her way over to her bed, patting the space next to as she sits.

Once Brittany is seated, Santana turns to the mission at hand. "So what are we starting with?"

Brittany fiddles with the rim of the book in her hands before answering. "Um, English?"

Santana giggles a little. "Your gunna have to give me a little more to go on Britt." She carefully takes the book from Brittany's grasp on it. "What exactly is it about English that you need help with?"

Brittany's response is hesitant and very quiet. So quiet, Santana doesn't hear it.

"What did you say?" She leans a little closer to hear Brittany's hushed words.

Brittany sighed and repeated her words a little louder without meeting the Latina's eyes. "All of it."

Santana felt herself melt a little when she saw the glaze of tears covering Brittany's eyes. She took a light hold on Brittany's hand. "Brittany. Look at me."

Brittany hesitantly raised her gaze to look at Santana's. Once she was convinced she had her attention, Santana sighed. "You don't have to be ashamed about it Brittany."

"I'm stu…"

"No!" The firmness in Santana's voice shocked the blonde and she flinched slightly. "I'm sorry," Santana says, sighing again. "Just, please. Don't call yourself stupid. Because your not. Ok?"

Brittany is unable to see anything but sincerity in the brunette's eyes. She sends her a small nod. Santana smiles a little. She squeezes the hand she's holding before letting go and flipping to the first page in the book.

Brittany just cannot believe she's found someone who cares so much.

The next five hours were spent with Santana explaining the ins and outs of English, Chemistry and Geography. That was a practically hard one. Brittany just didn't understand the whole 'platonic plate' thing. "But, San, why would your have giant plates underneath where we live? That just doesn't make sense."

"Santana?!"

Santana's mother just came home from the job interview she was at a restaurant a few blocks away.

"Upstairs, Mami!" Santana replies before turning back to Brittany. "Sorry, that's my mom.

Brittany nods just as the door to the Latina's room is opened, revealing what appears to be an older, shorter version of Santana.

"Oh hello," Maribel greets the blonde. Brittany offers her a shy smile and a small 'hi' in return. "Santana, you didn't tell me you were having someone over," Maribel says, turning her attention to her daughter.

"Mami, this is Brittany. I'm just helping her with some work."

Santana's mom eyes the number of books that have taken president in her room. "Oh ok. Well it's nice to meet you, Brittany," she says, smiling warmly at the blonde. She quickly snaps her head back round to face the younger Latina and asks "Santana, ella es tu novia?"

Santana's eyed widen, and she internally thanks god that Brittany's Spanish isn't very good. "No! No, mami, ella no es mi novia," Santana replied, side-eyeing Brittany.

"Ok," Maribel says, before shutting the door to her daughter room and making her way downstairs.

Santana exhales sharply before turning and facing Brittany again. "Sorry about her," she apologizes before reclaiming her seat on the bed, next to the blonde.

"Its ok," Brittany replies, smiling.

"Ok, so where were we?" Santana asks, rubbing her temples.

Brittany's smile falls instantly when she sees how clearly frustrated Santana looks and quickly begins to gather her books. She scramble off the bed towards the desk, books in hand, ready to leave. "You've helped me a lot. Thank you," and with that she sets off towards the door.

She was unaware of Santana having gotten off the bed and made her way behind her. "Brittany? What's wrong, where are you going?" The concerned and confusion was evident on the Latina's face.

Brittany turned around to look at Santana. "I'm sorry. I just thought you were getting frustrated with me." Brittany voice was barely above a whisper.

"Why?" Santana's confusion only grew.

"You were rubbing your head. People always do that when they get frustrated with me," the blonde told the brunette, nodding slightly to confirm her thoughts.

Santana shook her head. "No, Britt. I'm not frustrated with you, I promise. It was just, like, knowledge overload, ya know? We did a lot of work," Santana tells her, smiling.

Brittany recalls the amount they had done, and smiled. They had done _a lot_. She doesn't remember a time when she's ever done that much work, let alone understanding it all. The way Santana explained it, it just made it all click into place for Brittany. She doesn't understand how it worked, but it did. Santana was like some kind of miracle worker!

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Santana gaze searching hers. She smiled shyly when she saw Santana smiling at her.

Suddenly, Santana's face turned a lot more serious, almost like she was realizing something. She grabbed a hold of the stack of books in Brittany's, and replaced them on her desk. Turning back to Brittany, she stepped closer, effectively invading Brittany's personal space. Seeing the slightly panicked look on Brittany's face, she quickly reassured her. "It's ok, Brittany."

Brittany visibly relaxed a little. Not much though. Santana raised her arms a little to rest her hands on Brittany's shoulders. Due to the height difference, she had to lean up slightly. Brittany's hands hesitantly found their way onto Santana's waist. Santana could feel the hesitation radiating off the taller blonde girl. "You can touch me, Britt." He face was serious, but her sparkling eyes showed nothing but care and compassion.

The blonde smiled a bit. Santana choose that as her moment to lean forward and softly connect their lips. And soft was definitely the word to describe it. It was soft, and tentative. Neither girl moved their lips, but both felt fireworks go off in their heads, and sparks run through their bodies.

After a few seconds, Santana pulled back and rested her forehead against Brittany's. She opened he eyes and saw Brittany still had hers closed.

"Open your eyes Brittany," Santana whispered.

The blonde's eyelids fluttered open slowly, revealing shining blue orbs.

She smiled, and whispered back, "That was my first kiss."

_Hope you enjoyed it guys. R+R me! :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's the next one guys! Enjoy!_

_Chapter 5_

**Santana POV**

"_That was my first kiss."_

I would definitely be lying if I said I wasn't shocked.

_Her first kiss? How could that have been her first kiss?_

"Really?" I voiced my question.

She nodded shyly. "Yeah. That was my first kiss. I've never kissed anybody before."

I smiled at her. "Well I'm honoured to be your first kiss." Brittany smiled back. I leant forward to place a small peck on those thin, pink lips. She swiftly pulled me into a tight hug, and whispered a small 'thank you' into my hair, her grip around my neck tightening a little.

I was confused. "Why are you thanking me, Britt?"

She sighed softly into my neck, and I felt her warm breath send tingles down my spine. "I'm thanking you for everything. For helping me. And being so nice to me. And for not laughing at me when I just told you that."

I pull back so I can see her face, my grip around her waist only loosening slightly. "Why would I laugh at you?"

She sighs again, before letting out of our embrace before grabbing my hand and walking back towards my bed, me following close behind. As we take a seat on the edge of my bed, she doesn't let go of my hand. I can't help but smile internally. That internal smile quickly vanishes when I travel my eyes up from out joined hands to her sad, blue eyes. "What is it, Britt?"

She looks at me. "Why have I been told you've been a bitch to people around school?"

I'm shocked, and my facial expression clearly shows it. "Who told you that?"

"My friend Kurt. He said that you're in a few of his classes. He also said that he's seen you be pretty bitchy to a few people. Is that true?" she asks hesitantly, almost as if she doesn't really want to hear the answer.

I think back over the past week, and realise where this 'Kurt' guy may have got the idea that I'm a bitch. I have snapped at quite a few people, mostly guys. But that was really just because of their incessant leering. I mean, don't get me wrong, I know I'm easy on the eyes. Well easy in fact. But when they just don't stop staring, it can be _seriously _annoying. And that is where Snix comes out. My bitch side. Her friend Kurt must have seen that side of me.

All of my bitchiness started back in the high school I was in Columbus. It was horrible there. Long story short, I was the lesbian Latina who people constantly felt like they could get away with bullying. Wrong! The constant slushy hits and name-calling, it got to me. A lot. Eventually, I refused to put up with it any longer. So, the next day, Snix was invented, and when I came into school, the first idiotic jock that came anywhere near me with a snide comment, I kneed him as hard as I could in the nuts. And I punched him in the gut and face a few times for good measure.

From that moment on, I was known as the badass bitch that nobody messed with.

I'm not proud of what I've done, but it got me through all the shit in school, so I wasn't going to start complaining.

Snapping back to the present, and out of my previous thoughts, I see baby blue eyes searching mine for an answer.

I sigh, much like in the way she did only minutes before. "Yes, it's true. I've been a bitch to some people. But I only did it because they wouldn't quite staring. And back in my old school, the staring only led to worse things. It's a natural reflex, Britt," I tell her honestly. Because it was the truth.

I don't know what it was, but I just felt like I couldn't lie to her.

She just continues to look at me, and I begin to wonder if she's actually disappointed by my answer.

But all doubt about that is torn from my mind when she leans forward to softly connect our lips. Again there isn't much force, or movement behind the action, but that didn't make it any less perfect.

Pulling back, she smiles at me. "Thank you for being honest with me, Santana."

I just nod at her. "Go on a date with me?"

She looks shocked by the words that flow from my mouth. Before I even completely process what I said, she's nodding softly.

"Ok. I'll go on a date with you Santana." I can't stop the wide smile that appears on my face.

Brittany checks the time on the clock on my bedroom wall. She sighs sadly before turning to me. "I need to go home," the blonde says with a pout.

I pout right back at her. "Ok, I'll drive you." I give her a peck on the cheek, before standing and walking over to grab her books from my desk. She walks towards me, holding out her arms to take some of the books, but I just shake my head and begin walking out of the door, leading her out of my house.

The drive back was quite, but not uncomfortably so. It was nice. I don't think I could ever be uncomfortable in the presence of Brittany. She has this amazing calming effect on me. Nobody has that effect on me. No one ever has. Not even Jessica…

Brittany isn't Jessica. I know that. She's nothing like her. Brittany is sweet and innocent, and so ridiculously sexy, its unbelievable. I'm honestly surprised she doesn't have the guys fawning over her 24/7.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I realised we've pulled up at her house. I turn and look at Brittany. She has a small, content smile on her face. I can't help smiling back at her.

"Thank you for your help," she speaks in a hushed tone, almost a whisper.

My smile widens at the sound of her voice. "Your welcome. Like I said, I really want to help you."

"Thank you," she whispers again. She looks small, and shy, I suddenly feel the need to hold her. So I do. I reach over the centre console, and wrap my arms tightly around her body, feeling her instantly wrap around my own neck. I bury my face into her neck, and I'm hit with a distinct scent. It doesn't smell like any kind of perfume I've smelt before. Or any kind of detergent.

It's Brittany's smell. It's the smell of the beautiful, fair skinned, blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty that is currently wrapped in my arms. The same blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty that agreed to go on a date with me only 40 minutes before this exact moment. Which was only 5 minutes after I kissed her for the first time.

She's the same girl who had me star-struck when I first saw her. One look in her eyes and I was a goner.

Brittany sighs into my neck, before pulling back and giving me another smile. "I have to go," she tells me with obvious regret in her voice. I nod at her, telling her I understand. "I'll see you Monday, San," she finishes, before leaning forward again, and placing a soft kiss on my cheek. She holds her lips there for a few seconds, before pulling away, and squeezing my hand and getting out of the car.

Just as she's about to shut it, she decided against that idea and leans down to look at me, eyes and smile gleaming. "I can't wait for our date." And with that, she shuts the door, and walks up to her front door, books in hand. My eyes follow her. They stay glued to her retreating figure. And as she turns back towards my car, blowing me a kiss as a final parting all I'm able to think is;

_I'm going on a date with Brittany Pierce. _

_Ok, so I know that was short, and I did plan on making it longer. But I wanted to make the date scene its own chapter. Plus, I kinda liked the idea of leaving this one where I left it. _

_But let me know your thoughts yeah? And I promise you, Santana will find out about Brittany's secret soon enough. _

_Love to you all! :) _


	7. Chapter 7

_So, so sorry for the huge wait guys! Needed a bit of inspiration for the date and the ideas only just came to me. _

_I hope you enjoy it! By the way, you guys will probably get a bit of a shock in the chapter. Something will happen, and you wont be expecting it!_

_Chapter 6_

**Santana POV **

My second week at McKinley has got to have been the slowest week of my entire 16 years of living on this planet. I'm serious; it could not have gone any slower if it tried! And it wasn't a case of the classes being that boring that time just dragged through at a snails pace. To be honest, they were probably interesting, and I would have even enjoyed some of them. If I was able to concentrate in any of them that is.

Ever since I dropped Brittany at her house last Saturday, I haven't been able to think about anything but our date.

I still can't believe I'm going on a date. Let alone it being with Brittany!

I can't remember the last time I went on a date. Well actually, that's a lie. Because I know exactly when I last went on a date. She was the reason I haven't been on one since.

_Do you really wanna know the story of that whore?! Maybe I should save it for another time. _

All that is important at this particular moment in time is that Brittany is the first personsince _her_ that I feel like going on a date with is _right. _I want to do this. I feels like the perfect thing to do. She isn't just a fuck-and-go girl. In fact, the idea of Brittany being just that makes me sick to my stomach.

_No. Brittany's better than that. She deserves better than that. _

And I'm gunna give her all I got.

When Saturday finally came around, I felt like I was going to burst. With excitement. And nerves. I'm actually scared. Like, really scared. It has to be perfect. For Brittany, it has to be perfect. I won't accept anything less.

I texted Brittany Thursday night, in order to make her aware of the details for our date. I hadn't even figured out where to go, or what to do until 2 hours before. I had eventually, after much deliberation, decided we should go ice-skating. Just because, I really enjoyed ice-skating back in Columbus, and plus it's not too formal, and I don't want to, like, freak her out by doing something too out of her comfort zone. I figured that as long as I chose one of the rinks where you had to book tickets for it (just to make sure they didn't get too full, and end up having people actually skate over others), then at least it means we can talk too. Because I want to get to know her more. And I can't very well do that if there are tons of screaming kids and badly-skating adults around now can I?

So I told her to dress casual. And that I would pick her up at 7. I also told her to eat before we go, but nothing too heavy. I don't particularly want her throwing up or anything. _No thank you._

Ok, so now it's Saturday. 5:47pm on Saturday to be precise, and I'm currently stood in the middle of my walk-in wardrobe, going completely out of my mind. I have no idea what to wear.

_No, scratch that! I have nothing to wear. _

"Mami!" Maybe my mom will be able to help me out of this huge dilemma that is threatening to make me go crazy.

She opens the door to my room, and peers her head through the small gap created. "Yes, Santana? What can I do for you?"

"I have no idea what to wear!" I told my mom about the date a few nights ago. Well, I kind of had to after she'd tried to get me to go to dinner with her and dad. And I couldn't have lied and told her that I had plans with a friend that night, because we've been here less than two weeks.

And she knows I don't make friends, like, ever.

To say she was shocked that I was going on a date would be an understatement. In fact, he eyes grew comically wide and she sat in the same shocked position for about 2 minutes. I was even able to grab myself a drink from the kitchen and return to the living room, just to find her in the same state of shock as she was when I left.

"Ok, well remind me where you're taking her again," my mom says as she walks fully into my room.

"I'm taking her ice-skating. I thought that it would be a better atmosphere than, like a formal dinner. She'll be more comfortable," I reply.

My mom spends the next 3 minutes and 28 seconds going through my closet, picking out and replacing clothes. She turns to me, holding a pair of denim shorts and a tightish red top. She hands then to me, walks back into my room, only to pick up my black leather jacket and throw it at me. With that, she retreats from the room. I'm still standing in the middle of my walk-in wardrobe, only now I have a top in one hand, shorts in the other, and a leather jacket using my head as a coat rack.

"Ok then."

After showering, applying a little make-up and giving my hair a wavy look, I slip on the clothes my mom throw me (literally) and grab my red Nike high tops. I couldn't eat. Like, literally couldn't eat. I was just too nervous. I genuinely felt like if I ate anything, I'd only end up spewing it all over Brittany later on.

Speaking of Brittany, I'm now on my way to her house. To pick her up. For our date.

_Wow, that feels good to say. _

Pulling up outside her house, I take a few moments to collect myself. I re-think over my clothing. The shorts I was wearing weren't too short, they ended a few inches higher than mid-thigh. Which, actually kinda meant they were quite short. The top I was wearing was pretty tight, and showed off a decent amount of cleavage. (My mom never was one for making sure I cover up.)

Now your probably wondering why exactly I'm wearing shorts to go ice-skating. I mean surely I'm gunna get cold, right? Wrong. I'm actually really warm blooded. I don't get cold easily. I put it down to my being Spanish. We are, like, the hottest creatures to ever walk the face of the earth, in both concepts.

_Right, enough bragging about yourself! Go get your girl, Lopez!_

Stepping out of the car, I slowly walk up Brittany's driveway. I breathe in deeply, before placing three rapid knocks on the front door. It only takes about 30 seconds for somebody to come to the door. As it's opened, I see some kind of beauty on the other side. And that's when she's in casual clothes.

_Wow, she's beautiful. _

I look up into Brittany's blue eyes, only to see her clearly checking me out. Not that I can blame her. After travelling up my legs, I see those blue orbs glued to my chest. I can't help but smirk a little. I travel my eyes back down her body again, taking in the outfit. She's wearing a light blue top, hanging off the shoulder on one side, and tight, white jeans. But something isn't right. I squint my eyes a little, trying to see a little clearer.

_Is that, a bulge?_

I decide to ask her myself. "Uh, Britt?" Her eyes snap up to mine, before she sees where my own are clearly trained. She slowly looks down to the area I'm looking, before her eyes widen dramatically. And the next thing I know, her front door is being slammed in my face.

**Brittany POV**

I'm so nervous about this date tonight. I've been worrying about it all week. I just don't want Santana to think I'm some kind of lame weirdo.

Thinking back to the text I received from Santana two nights ago, I managed to eat a little bit, and keep it down. But when I say a little, I literally mean a piece and a half of toast. That's it.

And now I'm stood in front of my mirror, at 6:58pm, waiting for Santana to arrive. I had put on some white jeans and a loose blue top, because Santana told me to dress casual.

_I wonder what we're doing then. _

I'm actually really excited about this date. I mean, yes, I'm nervous, but I'm excited too. I've never been on a date before, so I don't really know what to expect. But I'm sure it's going to be great. Because it's with Santana. That gorgeous, Latina goddess is the girl I'm having my first date with.

_Yeah, this could quite easily be too good to be true. _

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when my mom pokes her head in my door, letting me know she has just seen Santana's car pull up outside. I nod at her, take one last look in the mirror before slipping on my ballet flats and walking out of the door. As I'm closing my bedroom door, I hear the sound of the doorbell, indicating that Santana is now stood outside. Waiting for me.

I walk down the stairs slowly, and I reach the door 30 seconds later. Opening the door, I'm shell-shocked by what I see.

_Holy fuck, she's so hot!_

The short denim shorts Santana is wearing wrap around her thighs in such an amazing way. As I travel my eyes up her torso, they end up practically glued to her cleavage.

_Now that is an amazing set of boobs. _

I found myself unable to tear my gaze away. And it wasn't until I heard Santana's voice that I was able to look away from the rambunctious twins perched at the top of her ribcage. "Uh, Britt?" I hear her say, and my eyes snap up to hers. Only her beautiful brown eyes weren't looking at my face. No, they were looking a bit further down. In fact, a lot further down. My own widened when I realised where she was looking. I followed her gaze down and, yep.

Sure enough, there a was a clearly evident bulge.

I was so shocked, I just slammed the door in Santana's face and sprinted back up the stairs, back into my room, tears freely falling down my face.

_Oh shit. _

**Santana POV**

I was so shocked by what had just happened, it took me a few minutes to really process it all.

The bulge.

Brittany's scared expression.

The door being slammed in my face.

After I'd finally come out of my state of shock, I went to knock on the door again, but was stopped in my tracks when it was opened by what looked like a taller, older version of Brittany.

"Hi, I'm Brittany's mom. Is everything ok?" she asked, clearly concerned.

"Um, I honestly don't know," I replied to the woman. I'm still really confused. "Uh, Mrs Pierce, would you mind if I went to speak with Brittany? I'd really like to find out what just happened."

Mrs Pierce smiled warmly at me and nodded her head. "Yes, of course dear. Please, just make sure my daughter is ok," she asked of me, and I simply nodded and sent her a tight-lipped smile. "Just go up the stairs. I'm sure you'll be able to work out which is her room."

"Thank you," I reply sincerely before stepping over the threshold over the house for the first time and making a bee-line to the stairs.

As I come to the top, I instantly see which room belongs to Brittany. I feel a wide smile spread across my face.

_Unicorns and rainbows all over the door. So Brittany. _

I walk towards it and don't hesitate to knock softly.

I hear her voice wavering slightly on the other side as she acknowledges a presence outside. "Go away, mom."

"Britt, it's me," I make her aware that I'm here.

I don't hear anything for a few moments, until the door is being opened a little, and a red, tear-stained face owning blue orbs glistening with the water collected there is revealed.

"Can I come in, Britt?" I ask in a soft voice.

She hesitates for a few seconds, before nodding softly and allowing me to enter.

**General POV**

Santana walked into Brittany's room slowly, and followed her lead by sitting on the bed, not too far from Brittany. They sit for a few moments in silence, before Santana sighs and turns to face the blonde. "Britt? What was that?"

Brittany looks positively frightened. "What was what?" she asks in a small voice, acting dumb, in order to put off this conversation for as long as possible.

"You know what I'm on about Britt. I saw a bulge in your pants. What was that?" Santana asks, her voice soft.

"Santana. Please," Brittany begs, as she feels tears springing to her eyes once again.

Santana takes that as her cue to move closer to Brittany and take her hand. "Talk to me Brittany. You can trust me, ok?" She moves her head to try and catch Brittany's eyes, but she just closes them out of sight.

It takes Brittany a few minutes, and a couple of reassuring hand-squeezes from Santana for her to whisper out the truth. "Santana… I have a penis."

Her words are so small, that Santana has a strain in order to hear them. Another few minutes are spent in silence, with Santana trying to process this newly revealed information. But the longer the silence is endured, the more Brittany panics. Not to mention that she's been holding her breath ever since she last spoke.

Finally, Santana speaks up. "Ok," is all she says.

To say Brittany is shocked by the reaction would be the biggest understatement known to man. The tanned hand in hers is still gripping to milky fingers, and Santana's smooth body has tensed like she was expecting. In fact, she hasn't pulled away at all. "Ok?" she manages to squeak out. "You're ok with that?"

Santana looked Brittany dead in the eyes and said "Brittany, I really like you. Like, really. The fact that you have a penis doesn't change that."

Brittany is just really confused. "But… Santana, you're a lesbian. Surely that means that you shouldn't be into this. Like, at all."

"Britt, being a lesbian is about more than just what's going on down there. I don't just love girls because if their vagina. It's about more than that, at least for me it is," Santana tells Brittany with the up most honesty.

The blonde doesn't speak, only gives the Latina a look, as to say to elaborate. So Santana does. "For me, it's about the sweetness of a girl, and how compassionate they can be compared to men. I feel more comfortable in the company of women. And ever since I was a little girl, I've always pictured myself as the princess who was saved by the girl next door. For me, the idea of being with a man just doesn't compare in the slightest to spending the rest of my life in the arms of a soft, gentle loving woman."

Brittany's small smile doesn't compare to the happiness she's feeling inside at this particular moment.

Santana sends her a small smirk when she says "And it also helps that I find the idea of a girl with a dick pretty hot." Brittany's eyes widen a little and Santana snorts out a chuckle. "Are you ok now?" the Latina asks as her features soften once again.

Brittany's only answer is the connection of their lips. It's short and sweet, and shows the gratefulness of Brittany and the acceptance from Santana.

As they part, both girls have similar smiles of content on their faces. "Now Miss Peirce, I do believe we have a date to get to," the brunette states with a smirk.

Brittany's smile has never been wider. "Yeah. Yeah, we do."

_Once again, I apologize for the wait guys! Please don't hate me too much. I will try and get the next chapter up within the week! R+R!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I know, I know, It's been ages, and for that I apologize. But I promised I would have this finished and uploaded before I went to bed tonight. I also tried to make it a little longer for you guys, since you had to wait so long. So without further ado…_

_It's__date time! Enjoy guys!_

_Chapter 7_

**General POV**

Brittany and Santana walk out of the blonde's room, hand in hand. They both have content smiles on their faces.

Brittany's mother must have heard the noise of the two girls leaving the second story of the house, because as they reach the bottom of the stairs, Mrs Pierce is waiting for them on the last step. As soon as they are close enough, she asks the question that has been bugging her even since she heard the front door to her home being slammed in the young Latina's face. "Brittany? Is everything ok?" The concern lacing her tone is clear-cut.

Brittany nods as Santana squeezes her hand lightly. "Yeah, mom. Everything is fine. I, uh, I told Santana," Brittany makes her mom aware of the current situation. "And she's fine with it."

Mrs Pierce looks to Santana, only to see a small smile directed at her daughter. "It doesn't bother you Santana?"

Santana looks to her date's mother and shakes her head immediately. "No, Mrs Pierce. It doesn't bother me at all. I really like Brittany, and nothing is gunna change that. Especially not something of as little importance as what Britt has said," the brunette says before turning to her blonde counterpart. "You ready to go?"

Brittany nods again, this time to Santana. "Yeah. See you later mom," she says to her mothers, dropping a quick kiss to her cheek before tugging Santana out of the door.

Santana smiles politely as Brittany's mother tells them to be safe and have fun.

Santana quickly catches up with Brittany as they approach the car. She opens the passenger door for the blonde, who places a grateful peck on her lips as thanks, before sliding into the seat.

Once Brittany is in, Santana makes her way around to the drivers' side and slides in a couple of seconds later. Once she's settled and buckled up, she turns to Brittany. Brittany meets her gaze with a soft smile. "Thank you, San."

Santana immediately knows what she's on about. "You don't have to thank me Britt-Britt. Honestly," she says before leaning forward to capture the blonde's lips in a sweet kiss. Pulling back, she can't help the wide smile that stretches across her face, one that is reciprocated instantly. "Now, lets go!" And with that, she started up the engine in order to drive Brittany to the destination of the date.

"San! Please, please, please tell me where your taking me," Brittany pouts from the other side of the car. They had been driving for about half an hour and Brittany was beginning to get restless. But Santana was refusing to give in and tell her where their date was taking place. She wanted it to be a surprise.

"No. I'm not gunna tell you," Santana insists. "And stop pouting." Santana doesn't have to look away from the road in order to know that Brittany has her bottom lip jutted out.

Brittany huffs, admitting defeat. "Fine. But can we play the number plate game?" the blonde asks, turning to face her brunette counterpart once more.

Santana can't help the chuckle that escapes her throat. _Can she get more adorable?_ "Of course we can Britt-Britt."

After another 20 minutes of driving and playing various car games (Brittany refused to just play one), the girls arrived at the in-door ice-rink. And as soon as Brittany realised where they were going, she was unable to sit still. Brittany loved ice-skating. That was another reason Santana had chosen this particular activity. Brittany had revealed to Santana in the first week of knowing each other that she loved ice-skating, but hasn't been able to do so recently. In fact, she hadn't been since she was 7, so 9 years ago.

So you could say Brittany was excited.

When Santana stopped the car, Brittany instantly leant over the centre console, to press a kiss to Santana's cheek. Before Santana was able to register the soft feeling of Brittany's lips pressed against her skin, her blonde date was already bounding out of the car. Santana smiled to herself, and got out herself. She was a little disappointed she didn't get to open Brittany's door though.

"Oh my god, Santana! You're the best! I can't believe you brought me ice-skating!" Brittany was so excited.

Santana couldn't help the wide smile that stuck to her features. "Well I know you love it. I figured it be perfect," Santana replied as she went and took a hold of the giggling blonde's had. She began walking them to the entrance. "Plus, it's one of those –book-before-you-go type ones. So there shouldn't be too many other people." Brittany smiled back as they entered the building. Santana walked them straight up to reception.

"How can I help you?" the receptionist behind the desk asked the young girls.

"I have a booking for two under Lopez," Santana replied politely.

"Ah, yes. Lopez. That'll be $23, please."

Santana got the money out of her purse, just as she saw Brittany going for hers. "Britt, no. I'm paying."

"Oh, ok. Are you sure?" the blonde asks, clearly unsure.

"Yes," the Latina answered with a smile, squeezing her hand. "Here you go," she said as he returned her attention to the lady.

"Thank you. Ok, so here are your tickets. Just go through the doors on the left, and you'll see a sign pointing in the direction of the skates. Just hand these to whoever is behind there, you'll get your skates, and your good to go!" the woman explained.

"Ok, thank you," Santana replied, and Brittany smiled politely. The teenagers walked through the door, hand in hand, straight up to the place where the skates are held. A young man saw them coming, and instantly stuck a bright smile on his face.

"Hello!" he practically yelled over to the girls, a little too enthusiastically. "You two here for skates?"

Santana and Brittany both nod his way as they reach the counter.

"Size?"

Santana nods for her blonde date to speak first. "Six, please," Brittany says in an excited voice.

"And you?"

"Five," Santana responds, eyes trained on Brittany and the excited expression lighting up her face. She doesn't even notice when the guy places the skates on the counter, patiently waiting for the girls to hand over their shoes.

Brittany does so immediately, pausing before she places them down to wave them in Santana's face, shocking her back into motion. Santana blushes slightly from spacing out, and promptly taking off her own. She and Brittany take their skates, thanking the man with smiles, before taking them over to a bench in order to put them on.

After they were securely tightened, (Santana checking Brittany's more than once to make sure she was safe to go on), the teenagers made their way over to the rink.

"Thank you for bringing me here Santana! I didn't think you'd remember that I love ice-skating," Brittany says in her cute, delighted voice.

Santana just smiles at her. "I haven't forgotten anything you've told me Britt-Britt," she replies.

Brittany just blushes as the step onto the rink. They have to let go to get on. Brittany steps on with the gracefulness of a skilled dancer with a wide smile on her face.

Santana doesn't quite hold the same kind of flow to her body however… because as soon as she stepped on the ice, she slipped and fell flat on her ass!

Brittany turned around in her place when she heard the quiet smack, and instead of laughing like a few others were around them, a concerned gasp escaped her mouth.

"Oh, my god! Santana, are you ok?" Brittany asked. The troubled tone lacing her voice didn't fail to light Santana's heart a little.

"Yeah, Britt, I'm good," Santana reassured and smiled as the blonde held out her hand to help her get up. Santana huffed as she rose to her feet again. "I may have told you that I used to skate a lot back in Columbus, however, I never said anything about being good at it," she chuckled, looking down as she grabbed a hold of the railing on the outside.

Brittany giggled at Santana's confession. Smiling shyly at her brunette counterpart, she said, "You can hold my hand. Then maybe we could go around together, and I'll stop you from falling again?" It came out as more of a question than anything else, because Brittany was a little nervous about how Santana would feel about it.

She didn't have to worry though, something she soon found out when she raised her gaze to meet that of mocha eyes, accompanied by a wide shining smile. "I'd love that Britt." Brittany smiled back warmly and took the Latina's hand again, pulling gently.

"Come on then!"

"Oh my god! Britt, I had no idea you would be _that_ good a skater!" Santana exclaimed as the two teens walked out of the rink, hand in hand. They had spent the last hour skating, holding hands, laughing and talking. Brittany was a fantastic skater, even though she hadn't been for years. Santana, not so good. But the blonde kept to her word; she refused to allow Santana to fall again, holding her hand tightly whenever she felt her body tense from almost slipping. They were now on their way back to Santana's car, for the next part of the date. Something Brittany didn't know about. As far as she was concerned, Santana was going to drive her home now.

"I wasn't that good," Brittany stated softly, looking down at the ground to hide the blush she knew was turning her cheeks bright pink.

Santana giggled at Brittany and squeezed her hand. "You were awesome Britt-Britt."

Brittany looked up and smiled at Santana. "Thanks. You were really good too," she said.

At this, Santana let a full hearty chuckle escape. "Oh, please! I was terrible. If it hadn't been for you holding me up the entire time, I would have spent the majority of it on my ass and you know it!"

Brittany giggled and said "Yeah, I know," to which Santana slapped her lightly on the arm with her free hand.

A few moments of comfortable silence was shared between the girls as they returned to Santana's car. Santana opened Brittany's door for her, earning her a bright smile, one that was happily returned. Jumping into her side, Santana started up the engine for addressing her blonde date. "So, you ready for the next part?"

"There's more?" Brittany asked, her earlier excitement returning to her eyes.

"Yeah. So you know last Wednesday, you told me how much you loved ice-cream?" Santana waited for Brittany conformation before continuing, as she pulled out of the car park. When Brittany nodded, she finished her thoughts." Well, there's this lovely little ice-cream parlour I've heard about. It's supposed to be pretty good. It's called Creamy's." When she hears Brittany gasp, she can't help the giggle that escapes her. "I take it you've been then?"

"San! I love that place!"

Santana smiled really wide as she turned in the road holding the place they weren't currently discussing.

Stopping the car, she made sure Brittany said exactly where she was before Santana go out of the car. She was opening the door for Brittany this time. As she did, she saw the shy smile gracing Brittany's lips. She stepped out, and instantly the cold hit her bare arms. Santana, grabbing her hand as she locked the car, saw and felt the shiver that passed through her tall body. "You cold Britt?"

"Uh, yeah, a little." Brittany knew she had forgotten something when they had left her house earlier. Now, with it being almost 9 at night, the air had chilled off.

Santana let go of her hand and shimmied out of her jacket immediately. When Brittany noticed, she shook her head. "No, San, I'll be fine."

Santana only smiled at her, before wrapping the leather around her shoulders. "Don't be silly Britt, now put your arms in. I don't want you to be cold."

Brittany pouted a little, but didn't argue and slid her arms into the jacket. It was a little tight, but warm and it smelled like Santana, so she didn't mind. "Won't you get cold though?"

Santana shook her head. "No. I'm Spanish, remember? I'm always warm all over," she smirked. Brittany felt blood rush to her cheeks at Santana suggestiveness. Santana giggled and placed a soft peck on the girls pink cheek. "Your cute when you blush." She whispered in her ear, only causing more blush to rise up and settle on the already warm skin. Santana giggled again before grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. "Come on."

Brittany followed, the blush not leaving until the reached the front of the counter. "What flavour, Britt-Britt?" Santana asked, turning to her with a sweet, patient smile.

Brittany spent another few moments deciding. She could tell the cashier was beginning to lose her patience by the way she was tapping her nails against the counter. She tried to hurry up, but there were just so many choices. Another few moments passed, until the woman behind the cash register spoke up. "There are other people waiting you know."

When Santana heard the woman's voice, she snapped her head round to glare at her. "Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying, your friend could hurry up a little. Other people want to be served," she said, getting a little angry at the young girls tone.

The Latina wasn't too pleased with hers either. "Well, they are just going to have to wait until she's decided then, aren't they?! Don't speak to her like that!" Santana snapped back, returning her attention back to Brittany immediately after. "You take all the time you need babe," she said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Brittany smiled brightly and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "Thanks, San." Brittany couldn't be happier at this moment. Even though that woman had been a little mean to her, Santana stood up for her, and even called her babe. She looked pretty hot too, all angry and stuff. Brittany's pants got a little tighter at the sight.

Eventually she decided. Turning her head to Santana, she said "Raspberry crunch." Santana nodded with the same sweet smile as before. She ordered Raspberry crunch for Brittany and Butterscotch for herself, refusing to say please, or thank you when she was handed the treats. Santana swiftly handed over the money and grabbed both ice-creams, leading Brittany over to a table.

The ended up at a small booth near the window. Santana sat down first, placing the ice-creams on the table. Brittany sat down after, but not on the opposite side like would be expected. She sat down next to Santana, sliding over till their knees touched. Both girls smiled shyly. Santana picked up Brittany's and handed it to her, the blonde muttering a small thank you, before taking her first taste. She hummed her approval. "This tastes really good."

Santana looked at her in confusion. "You haven't had that one before?" Brittany shook her head. "Why did you pick it then? How could you be sure you'd like it?" she asked.

"I can't. But I try a new one every time I come in. It's a rule I have. Plus, I picked this one because raspberries are my favourite fruit," Brittany explained, a smile in place.

Santana smiled back. "Mine too. And that's good logic." Brittany's smile widened.

"So tell me about your family, Britt-Britt…"

Driving back to Brittany's was full of laughter as both girls blurted out the lyrics to the cheesy songs on the radio. They had found out a lot about each other during their trip to the ice-cream parlour, and conversation had flowed easily. They also had a lot in common too.

As the pulled up outside Brittany's house, Santana once again opened Brittany's door for her and walked her up to her front door.

"Thanks for tonight San. I had a great time," the blonde smiled adorably.

Santana smiled back, grabbing both of Brittany's hands in her own. "You welcome, Britt. I had a great time too."

"Can I take you out next time?" Brittany asked the Latina shyly.

Santana's smile only got bigger at the news that there would be a second date, and that Brittany wanted to take her out. "Of course you can. I love that," Santana said softly.

They stood smiling at each other for a few seconds, before Brittany spoke up again, in a hushed tone. "Can I kiss you?"

Santana's response was immediate as she nodded. Brittany leant forward and softly connected her lips with Santana's full ones. Both girls hummed at the feeling. Brittany squeezed Santana's hands lightly before letting go to wrap her hands around the Latina's waist. The lips began to move in sync with each others as Santana placed her own arms around the blonde neck. They kissed for a few moments; before Santana pulled back, a little out of breathe. She didn't want to get too carried away. Brittany pouted cutely when she realised those luscious lips were no longer kissing hers. Santana giggled and placed a couple of pecks on Brittany's lips and swiftly pulled her into a hug. "Thank you Brittany," she whispered.

"Text me before you go to sleep," Brittany replied, pulling back from the hug and kissing Santana's cheek before the Latina started to back away.

"Bye," Santana mouthed and waved and she turned around towards her car. She refused to get in until she saw Brittany enter her house, waving 'bye' once more. When the front door closed, Santana breathed a few times and got into her car, the smile not once leaving her face on the drive home.

It was only when she pulled up on her driveway, that Santana realised Brittany still had her leather jacket. _At least it'll smell like her when I get it_ she thought.

Entering her house, she saw her mom sitting on the couch whilst her dad was asleep in the chair in the corner of the living room. As soon as Maribel saw her daughter, she smiled. "How was your date, Santanita?"

Santana still had the dreamy smile plastered across her face. "Amazing," she replied. "She's amazing, mami."

Maribel smiled at her daughters words. "Come tell me about her."

Once Santana had told her mother all about Brittany, she realised how tired she had become. So she went upstairs and got ready for bed. A half hour later, she tucked herself under the covers and grabbed her phone from her bed-side table to text Brittany.

**To Brittany: Just settling in for the night. Thanks for tonight, I had to best time. Call me tomorrow? Night Britt-Britt :) S x**

Santana settled further down into the pillows, waiting for a reply. She got one a few seconds later.

**From Brittany: Me too. Thank you! I had the perfect night. It was amazing. I will call you tomorrow. Sweet dreams Sanny :) B x**

After receiving a goodnight text like that, it wasn't surprising that Santana fell asleep that night with the biggest smile on her face. And nothing but blue eyes on her mind and invading her dreams.

_Sorry AGAIN for the wait guys. I really hope you enjoyed it! R+R!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys. Just thought I should say thanks for all the awesome reviews, it all means a lot! _

_On with the next chapter. _

_Chapter 8_

**Santana POV**

I woke up the next morning with the biggest smile on my face. I practically relived the date last night in my dreams. It was amazing. She's amazing. And I couldn't have asked for a better kiss to end on.

The sound of my phone ringing knocks me out of my thoughts. I picked it up enthusiastically, hoping to see _her_ name on the screen. All excitement drains from my body when I find out otherwise.

Flipping it open, I address the persons calling. "What do you want, Trouty?"

"_Oh! Now, now Lespez. That is no way to speak to your lesbro! I only wanted to know what was happening."_

"Well considering you called me at," I check the time quickly, "8:30? Really? I think I have a right to talk to you like that!"

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I wanna know about this girl, and I have stuff to be doing today, so now is about the only free time I have to hear about her. So, come on. Tell me about… Brenda was it?"_

"It's Brittany, dill hole!" I reply, slightly annoyed that my own friend couldn't even remember my dates name.

"_Wow! Dude, calm your tits!" _

I sigh heavily on the other end. "How many times do you have to be told? I'm not a dude. And, for the hundredth time, my tits are perfectly calm. Not that you'd ever really find out," I say with a smirk.

"_Pfft, wouldn't wanna!"_

_Good, _I can't help but think. "Anyways, what did you wanna know? I have a very long list of sleeping to get to, so get to it, Guppy lips."

"_I want to know about Brittany. She hot?"_

I smile when I think of Brittany's beauty. "She's gorgeous. Blonde, tall, blue eyes. Beautiful."

"_Sweet. You tapped that ass yet?"_

"Oi! Don't talk about her like that! She deserves more respect than that!" I snap at him.

I hear him sigh on the other end. _"Ok, I'm sorry. Tell me about her. I wont make any more inappropriate comments, promise."_

I smile when I hear the sincerity in his voice. _He can be a nice guy when he wants to be. _"She's amazing. Like really, she's totally amazing. She's so sweet, and quite easily the most adorable girl I've ever met. She's, like, half Dutch too. Totally awesome." My smile only widens as I talk about her.

"_She sounds great San. Really. I'm happy for you. But, San, be careful. Yeah?"_

"What do you mean?" I ask in a slightly hesitant tone. I had a slight idea what he was about to say.

"_I mean exactly what I said. You don't wanna get hurt, and I don't wanna see you get hurt again."_

"Sam, Britt isn't like that. I know it sounds ridiculous since I've only known her a few weeks, but I just have this… feeling that she wouldn't hurt me." It was true. I could feel it.

"_Yeah, but you thought that about-"_

"Don't say her name. Please," I stop him before he can let it escape. "Brittany isn't like her. I know it. She's nothing like that bitch."

_He sighs again. "Ok. Just know what your getting into before you get into it. I don't wanna see you hurt."_

"Aww Sammy's getting all sentimental. How sweet!" I laugh. When my laughter dies down, my tone goes serious again. "Thanks for looking out for me Sam."

"_Always Lezpez!" And we're back to that again, _I think. _"Anyway, I gotta go. Busy busy you know!"_

"Ok. I wanna get back to my sleeping anyways," I laugh. "Text you later Trouty."

"_Laters, Lopez!"_

Hanging up the phone, I place it back on my nightstand, before settling back under the covers to go back to Brittany-filled dreams. Just as I close my eyes, and Brittany's face covers my view, my phone vibrates on the nightstand again.

Groaning, I grab it again and look at the screen.

The smile on my face doesn't even express a tiny bit of the happiness I'm feeling inside when I see that name.

I flip it open and bring it to my ear, reading to hear a long conversation filled with her beautiful, angelic voice.

"Hey you."

_I'm sorry! Please, please don't hate me. So much horrible crap has been happening her recently. My parents almost spilt, my sister lost her baby, and my girlfriend went into the hospital. Had like no time to write. I'm sorry it was so short too, and for the minimal amount of Brittana. I just wanted to establish the Samtana friendship. So I hope you enjoyed it and I WILL update soon! Promise!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! Told you I would update soon! Thanks to all of you who left your supportive messages, they are all so appreciated you have no idea._

_By the way, for those of you who don't know, natxtk is awesome! Read her stories! I guarantee you will NOT be disappointed. :)_

_Chapter 9_

**Santana POV**

I spent hours talking to Brittany on the phone yesterday. I didn't even get up until gone noon, just because I didn't want to stop talking to her. I could listen to her voice forever. Its so soothing and soft… like her lips. Oh god, her lips. They may be thin, but so soft! I feel like I'm already addicted to them.

When we eventually hung up – at 1:30pm, and that was only because her mom was forcing her to go shopping with her before the phone bill grew twice the size it already was – I spent the rest of the day doing the homework I couldn't do the day before. (What with my freaking out about my date with Brittany). It was so boring, and I just couldn't keep my mind away from blue orbs of heaven.

Now its Monday. And I'm at my locker, unloading books from my arms to the metal shelf. Just as I'm placing the last book away, I feel slightly cold hands cover my eyes, and I jump a little in surprise.

"Get the hell off me, asshole! This face ain't for putting your grubby little hands all up on!" I say, anger clearly evident in my voice.

The hands retract immediately and I spin around in my place to see who dared to touch me. I feel regret instantly cover me completely when I see Brittany's scared and watery expression.

"I'm sorry San. I didn't mean to make you mad, I just wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry, please don't yell again," Britt pleads with me, a few tears threatening to escape her wide, afraid eyes.

"No, Britt, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise it was you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Please, god, please don't cry. I'm sorry," I ramble off my apologies and I wrap my arms tight around her. "I'm sorry," I whisper one last time as I feel her slender arms wrap around my body.

"It's ok San. I'm sorry I made you yell," Brittany replied, hugging tighter.

I feel a few tears spring to my own eyes at the sound of her strained voice. "I wouldn't have yelled if I had known it was you. I was just taken off guard, that's all. I happy you surprised me."

Brittany pulled back to look at me. "Really?" she asks in a shy voice, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"Yeah, I am. I'm happy to see you," I say in return, and place a small peck on her cheek, which instantly causes it to turn a light shade of pink. I can't help but giggle at her cuteness. "Come on, you. We've got to get to Spanish. You wont learn nothing if you ain't there, chica!" I tell her. She giggles, and I turn to grab my Spanish books with a smile before walking down the hallway with her, towards our only shared lesson.

"San, I'm confused. What does this mean?" Brittany turns her attention away from the textbook and towards me, as I shift in my seat a little to look at her work.

"Ok Britt-Britt. Instead of just telling you, how about you read it to me first, so we can check your pronunciation, and then we can see if you can translate it. After that, if there is anything else you don't understand, we can have a look ok?" I ask softly. When I don't receive an answer, I look to my left, and see her looking at me intently, a content smile gracing her beautiful features. I feel myself blush a little under her intense gaze. "What?" I ask in a whisper. She just shakes her head, and returns to her work, ready to start reading.

It leaves me a little confused, but I just shrug and turn as well to listen to Brittany as she reads.

Her pronunciation has gotten quite a bit better to be fair. I still have to correct her on a few words, but apart from that, she doesn't have much trouble. I've helped her as much as I can the past couple of weeks. In Spanish class and during free periods too. I'm really proud of how well she's been doing.

After she finished, she smiled widely at me, and I couldn't stop myself from doing to same to her. "Great Britt. Now see if your can translate it," I tell her, and her smile fades instantly.

"I, uh, I can't do that Santana. I can't translate it, I'm so stu-"

"No! You're not stupid, don't say that Britt," I tell her in a stern voice. _God, I hate it when she says that. _

"Sorry," she whispers, lowering her head and letting that cute pout come to the surface.

I grab her right hand with my left, and use my index finger on my other hand to raise her chin, so I'm looking directly into her blue orbs. "I'll help you, ok?"

She nods, and smiles a little, causing me to do the same. I squeeze her hand and we both return our attention to the book.

I was walking down the hall at lunch, after my 5th period lesson, when I feel a presence behind me. I turn around in my spot to find blue eyes, smiling widely at me.

"Hey, Britt!" I say with a smile of my own.

"Hi! Can I ask you something?" she asks with a tilt of her head.

"Course you can. What's up?" I inquire as she walks with me down the corridor.

"Um, I was wondering, if, uh, you wanted to maybe, um, join glee club with me?" She looks really nervous about my answer.

_Glee club? Doesn't that involve singing, and dancing, and being nice to people?_

"Uh, I'm not sure Britt. It's not really my scene," I tell her, sadly only adding to her frowning expression.

"Oh, ok. That's alright. Doesn't matter. I'll see you later, yeah?" she asks, not even looking up at me.

"Hey, just let me maybe think about yeah?" Seriously, how was I gunna resist that pout? Come on!

And that smiles back! She nods furiously as she answers. "Yeah, ok. Do you wanna come have lunch with me?" she asks, instantly going all shy again.

I can't stop myself from giggling at her antics. _This girl is just too cute. _"I'd love to have lunch with you, Britt."

She smiles again and grabs my arm, pulling me the rest of the way down the hall, towards the cafeteria.

As we finish getting our lunch from the line, Brittany directs me towards a group of people at one of the round, red tables. Stepping in front of it, Brittany begins to introduce me to all of them.

Rachel, the short, brown haired girl with a large beak.

Kurt, the pale, very gay looking guy.

Mercedes, she's looking pretty cool. Very diva-ish. _Is that even a word? Oh well, now it is. _

Artie, four-eyes in a wheelchair.

And Puck. The one with a squirrel stuck to his head.

_What an interesting group of people._

"Guys, this is Santana Lopez."

Mohawk raises an eyebrow as he blatantly checks me out. "Well hello there Lopez. How's a fine piece of ass such as yourself doing on this beautiful day?"

Scoffing, I turn to him with disgust. "Save it, meathead. I'm not interested."

He doesn't seem fazed by me brushing him off. "Please, everybody is interested in the Puckasaurus. Just give it some time, and you'll come running for me," he flirts, badly might I add, and sends a disgusting wink my way.

My face screws up. "Gross," I say, only loud enough for Brittany to hear, and I earn a little giggle from her.

After that horrible encounter is over with, Britt and I sit down at the table to eat out lunch. The 20 minutes we spent there weren't exactly pleasant. Turns out Rachel's mouth is just as big as her nose. Kurt kept complimenting my chose of clothing, and Puck wouldn't stop flirting with me the entire time we were there.

I get that these are Brittany's friends, but they are a little bit – ok, a lot – overwhelming. Especially all at once.

It wasn't long until the topic of glee club came up. And I wasn't surprised when Rachel was the one to speak of it.

"So, Santana, have you considered joining the glee club? All of us are in it, as well as a few others, and we can always use more back-up for me," she said with a sickeningly-sweet grin. _Dude! Stuck up much?_

"Um, I've been thinking about it, yeah," I replied, glancing briefly at Brittany to see a smile on her face.

"Well, if you need any help with your vocals, or breathing techniques, I'll be happy help."

I just nod uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah, thanks."

When the bell rang, I quickly gathered my stuff and turned to Brittany. "Want me to walk you to your next class?" I ask.

She blushes and smiles wide. "Yeah, ok." She got her stuff together too and we said goodbye to the others before walking off together.

"Your friends are, um, nice," I tell her.

"I could see how uncomfortable you were. They are great people, really. They can just be very overwhelming when you first meet them." _It's like she can read my mind. _"And I also apologise for Rachel. She's like that. And it doesn't really change, she'll always like that, so you'll just have to get used to it," she says, before lowering her head and voice. "That is if you decide to join."

I feel my heart clench. "Hey, I said I'll think about it didn't I?" She nods. "Ok. Now what class you got?"

**Brittany's POV**

Its been a few since I asked Santana to join glee club. She hasn't really said anything since then, but she said on Monday that she would think about it, and that's enough for me. But now it's Thursday, and nothings happened.

I'm sat in glee club now, we've only just started. We are all currently waiting for Mr Schue to arrive, so I'm chatting to Kurt.

"How are you and Blaine doing, Kurtie?" I ask him.

"He's so amazing. He asked me out like 5 minutes ago. It was over the phone, but still. I like to believe he was too shy to ask in person," Kurt says with a huge smile on his face.

"Kurt! That's awesome!" I exclaim and throw my arms around him to hug in celebration. "When are you-"

My question was cut short when Mr Schue entered the room with an announcement.

"Hey guys! So listen, we have a possibility of a new member today, she's come to audition. So, Rachel, please be nice!"

_It couldn't be? Is it?_

Before I know it, Santana is walking into the room, hands being rung in front of her. It takes her a few seconds to meet my eyes, but she smiles as soon as she sees me.

"Uh, hi." She looks really nervous, which I'm actually really surprised about. "I'm going to sing one of my favourite songs. So, uh, yeah."

I remember her telling me on our date last Saturday that she really enjoys singing, so I honestly couldn't wait to hear her.

The instrument started, and Santana started singing.

_**He left no time to regret**_

_**Kept his lips wet**_

_**With his same old safe bet**_

_Wow, she's… she's… Amazing! And that raspy voice. So sexy!_

_**Me and my head high**_

_**And my tears dry**_

_**Get on without my guy**_

She looks at me and I smile at her to let her know she's doing awesome.

_**You went back from what you knew**_

_**So far removed**_

_**From all that we went through. **_

_**And I tread a troubled track**_

_**My odds are stacked**_

_**I'll go back to black**_

I can see how her expression changes slightly when she moves onto the chorus. The amount of passion she puts into it is written all over her face.

_**We only said goodbye with words**_

_**I died a hundred times**_

_**You go back to her**_

_**And I'll go back to**_

_**I'll go back to us**_

_**I loved you much**_

_**Its not enough**_

_**You love blow and I love puff**_

_**And life is like a pipe**_

_**And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside. **_

I take my eyes off of her for only a second, just to get a look at the others impressions. Pretty much everybody is impressed. And I say 'pretty much everybody' because that does not include Rachel. I mean, yeah, I can tell she knows Santana has a good voice, but I can also tell she's gunna have a good rip at her after her performance for all the reason why Santana's voice isn't as good as hers.

Looking back at Santana, I focus on the rest of the song.

_**We only said goodbye with words**_

_**I died a hundred times**_

_**You go back to her **_

_**And I'll go back to**_

_**We only said goodbye with words**_

_**I died a hundred times**_

_**You go back to her **_

_**And I'll go back to black.**_

As the final keys dies down, we all jump to our feet and applaud Santana. I fly down from my seat and grab her in a massive hug. "San! That was amazing! I love your voice," I tell her, and I can feel her huge smile against my shoulder. I pull back to smile at her.

Rachel looks like she's about to talk, but Mr Schue interrupts her before it happens.

"Santana, that really was great. You have an unusual voice. And I think speak for everyone when I say…" he gestures round to everybody else in the room. And all at once we say;

"Welcome to glee club!"

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys. I tried to get it down as quickly as possible. _

_Now though, I have a question for you all! Would you like me to write the date scene when Brittany takes Santana out, or should I skip it? It's up to you lot. _

_Lemme know! _


	11. Chapter 11

_I apologize for the wait, my internet connection on my laptop has been down for a while, so whilst I've been able to write, I haven't been able to update. Hopefully, this shouldn't happen again, but I apologize in advance if it does. Just so you all know, I will not give up on this story until it's finished so I hope no-one has thought that. _

_I just want to take a moment to thank natxtk, because she's been awesome in supporting me. So thanks a lot to her. I will say again, READ HER STORIES! _

_So after getting some comments on the next date, I've decided to write it, but make it simple. I apologize to those of you, who wanted me to skip it, but I thought of an idea and I really wanted to write it. _

_Chapter 10_

**Brittany POV**

Today is Saturday. Saturday as in two weeks since my first date with Santana Saturday. Saturday as in the day I'd asked Santana to come to my house for our second date. And I'm pretty excited. Nervous too, but mostly excited. I've never planned a date before, obviously, since my date with Santana last week was the first one I've ever been on. So I really hope she likes it.

Since Santana joined glee club just over a week ago, we've gotten so much closer. We're like best friends, who are dating. It's great. I do not, however, appreciate Puck constantly flirting with her.

_**Flashback**_

_Santana and I walked into glee club on Friday, the day after she'd auditioned. Instantly, the eyes of all the guys in the room, with the exception on Kurt for obvious reasons, snapped to the attention of us. They weren't looking at me however, more like drooling over Santana. Now, I'll admit, she did look hot that day, but come on! She's not a freaking piece of meat!_

"_Put your tongues back in those saliva-filled mouths of yours losers!" Santana had told them, before grabbing my hand and leading me up to the back row of the stands. _

_Not long after we had sat, Puck leant over the chair he was sitting on next to Finn, and eyed Santana up. "So, Lopez. Thought anymore about the Puckasuras? A certain part of me has had you on the brain," he had said, wiggling his eyebrows in a disgusting manner all the while. _

_But much to my delight, Santana had turned her head and scoffed. "Mohawk, you haven't a chance in hell, so please for the love of god, save your efforts!"_

_If that hadn't brought a smile to my face, Santana winking at me certainly did. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Even though I know San isn't gunna flirt back, I still bugs me that he won't stop.

Back to the present, I just finished setting up the den in our basement. I figured since I didn't really know what I was doing for the whole dating thing, and we went out last time, maybe we could just stay in this time. So I set the den up to look all pretty, with pillows thrown on the floor and a few blankets underneath. I have popcorn and candy, and movies too. We're just gunna have a nice, simple date, watching a movie, eating junk, and maybe cuddling.

_I really want to cuddle. _

I'm knocked out of my thought when I hear the doorbell going off. Taking a deep breath, I go to let her in.

**Santana POV**

Brittany asked me to come to her house for our second date. She also told me to dress comfy. So I'm here in leggings and a long top, showing a little cleavage.

_I like to have my awesome twins on show, so sue me. _

I really have no idea what to expect, since Britt never clued me in at all. She did also say she's never been on a date before our one a couple of weeks ago, so that didn't really help me to figure out what she's planned for us.

Ringing the doorbell, I stand outside the house and notice there aren't any cars in the driveway, implying her parents aren't home. The thought brings a smile to my face.

Brittany opens the door a couple of seconds later, and my smile widens. "Hi San! You look beautiful," Brittany compliments me with a shy smile.

"Thanks Britt. You look great too." She smiles more at my words, and grabs my hand to pull me inside, placing a light kiss on my cheek as she does so. I blush slightly and my own smile turns shy.

Walking backwards, she begins to talk, never breaking our handhold. "So I hope this is ok, I've spent ages planning it. But if you don't like it, we can do something else. I don't mind," she starts to ramble so I squeeze her hand.

"I'm sure I'll love it Britt."

She smiles big again and finally turns around.

_Thank god! She could have tripped_ _over!_

We continue walking until we reach a door, supposedly leading down to the basement. I give her a look, before reaching my other hand out and pushing the door open.

As it open, I'm hit with a low, pinkish hue. I step down the few stairs slowly, taking Brittany with me. Reaching the bottom, my breath hitches in my throat. Brittany's set blankets everywhere, with pillows on top, candy near the set up. There are fairy lights hanging off each surface and wall. Brittany's made this place beautiful.

I don't say anything for a few seconds, and Britt takes that as 'I don't like it'. "I'm sorry San. I thought you'd like it. We can go out or something if you'd-"

I cut her off with a kiss, one a bit harder than any we've shared before. I wrap my arms around her neck and press against her lightly while we kiss. Pulling back, we're both slightly breathless and I smile at her, resting my forehead against hers. "It's perfect Brittany."

She smiles wide at me and places another peck on my lips.

**General POV**

Brittany and Santana had sat down 15 minutes ago in order to watch the movie chosen. They decided comedy was the better option, and therefore went with _Pitch Perfect_, because it had singing as well. Brittany also really wanted to watch it and Santana noticed the excitement on Britt's face when she picked up the movie. So Santana went with that one, earning a wide, bright smile from Brittany.

So now, 15 minutes in, they were both watching the movie, sat close together on the blankets and pillows, sharing popcorn and candy between them. Neither were really all that concentrated on the television screen in front of them. They wanted to move closer to each other, but neither were sure it would be appropriate.

After much inside deliberation, Brittany decided to make the move, and slid closer to Santana, resting her head lightly on the Latina's shoulder. Santana visibly sighed in relief that Brittany was the one to initiate the cuddling, and immediately rested her own head on the blondes. Both girls had big smiles on their faces throughout the rest of the movie.

By the time the movie ended, their positions had changed, in that Santana now had one arm wrapped around the taller girl's shoulders, and Brittany's own hand was fiddling with the hem of Santana's long shirt.

As the credits rolled, Santana looked down to the blonde, initiating conversation. "That was good."

Brittany lifted her head a little so she could look at Santana. "Yeah." Brittany sat up, causing Santana's arm to fall off her shoulders. They looked at each other intently. Santana had a content smile on her face, one that was matched by Brittany. "Come here," the blonde almost whispered, and tugged a little on the Latina's shirt. Santana did as she was told, and came as close to Brittany as possible, their faces ending up only inches apart. "I really like you."

Santana smiled a little bit more and, as not to break the mood, whispered back, "I really like you too."

At that, Brittany closed the remaining distance between them, sealing their confessions with a soft kiss. Brittany had decided two weeks ago that kissing Santana was her new favourite thing to do. Santana had decided two weeks ago that kissing Brittany was her new addiction. As the kiss got firmer, Santana shifted a bit and slid over Brittany until she was straddling her. Brittany hesitantly placed her hands on Santana's waist as Santana buried hers in the blonde's loose hair. Santana was surprised when she felt a wet tongue running along her bottom lip, but parted her lips anyway. The initial contact of their tongues had both girls moaning lightly into the others mouth. Brittany could feel her extra appendage growing in size, and so could Santana. "Getting a little excited are we?" she laughs against the other girl's mouth.

At that, Brittany detaches her lips from the Latina's and looks down, embarrassed and ashamed. "I'm sorry," she whispers sadly.

"Hey," Santana looks at her in concern. "Hey, what happened? Don't be sad Britt, what's wrong?" Santana asks, fitting her index finger between Brittany's chin and chest, lifting her gaze so she could look into her blue orbs, which were beginning to tear up. "What's wrong, Brittany?"

Brittany sighs, and closes her eyes, causing a few tears to escape. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

Santana knows what's going on. "Brittany, look at me," she says. Brittany's eyes open to look into Santana's caring brown ones. "It's ok. You don't have to be ashamed. It's natural honey."

"It's gross. I shouldn't even have it. I'm supposed to be a girl, not some strange cross between a girl and a boy," Brittany whimpers, more tears cascading down her pink cheeks.

Santana slides off her lap to sit next to her, turning Brittany's head so she's leaning into her chest. The Latina wraps her arms around the girl cuddled up to her as she cries. Stroking her hair in a soothing manner, she explains. "Brittany, you are a girl. That doesn't change just because you have a penis. It isn't gross. Not in the slightest. And neither are you. You're beautiful."

Brittany's tears subside, and she looks up at Santana with red, puffy eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Santana smiled widely. "Of course I will." She leans down and kisses the top of Brittany's head, cuddling her closer. "You're amazing Brittany, you have to believe that ok?" She doesn't get a response out of the girl in her arms, she looks down to look into Brittany's eyes again. "Ok?"

Brittany sighs happily, and squeezes Santana tightly. "Ok," she whispers back.

A couple of hours later, Santana was getting ready to go home. She offered to stay and help Brittany clear up after their movie-date, but Brittany politely declined, stating that she set up the date, and therefore she will clear up. When Santana had began to protest, Brittany the blonde only kissed her to shut her up, grabbed her hand, and dragged her back upstairs. Walking towards the door, Santana pulled Brittany into body, and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Thank you for this, Britt. I had a great time."

Brittany smiled warmly, placing her own arms around the Latina's neck. "Your welcome… girlfriend," she said, and smiled goofily. Santana giggled at her dorkiness, and leant forward to kiss her. She kept it simple and chaste, pecking Brittany's lips a few times before pulling away. "Text me when you get back."

"I will, girlfriend," Santana laughed, and pecked Brittany's cheek before pulling out their warm embrace to step out of the door. Smiling and waving one last time, Santana walked over to her car.

Just to add to her cuteness, Brittany blew a kiss to Santana, who promptly grabbed it and slapped it to her cheek, smiling widely and mouthing 'bye' as she stepped into her car.

Brittany stayed in her doorway until she saw Santana's car pull around the corner. Shutting the door behind her, she smiled to herself. "Santana Lopez is my girlfriend," she shouted and did her own little happy dance at the knowledge.

_Hope you enjoyed it guys! Much love!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Here's the next chapter guys! _

_Chapter 11_

**Santana POV**

It was the day after my second date with Brittany, which by the way, was also the day she became my girlfriend.

_WooHoo to me please!_

I decided it was time for my girlfriend (_hehe!) _to come over for another day of 'going over school work'. I didn't really know what else to call it. So I called Brittany this morning, and she said she'd come over after lunch. And since my mom is still here, I figured I'd introduce her as my girlfriend. I know my mom has already met Brittany, but she wasn't my girlfriend then.

_Still so awesome._

Hearing a knock on the front door causes me to almost fall of my seat on the couch, much to the amusement of my mother. Glaring at her as I hurriedly shuffle to the door, I flatten down my shirt. I open the door to see my blonde beauty on the other side. I smile widely at her. "Hey you," she says, stepping forward to press a quick kiss to my lips.

"Hi," I reply, whilst taking the coat she was shimming off and placing on the banister. "Um, so my mom's in the living room. Do you wanna do the whole, girlfriend intro now or...?" I ask, lowering my voice while speaking the last part of my question.

"Um… I dunno, San. I've never really done that, ya know? What with never having had a girlfriend before," Brittany replies, lowering her eyes to the floor. I quickly grab her hand, resulting in her baby blue orbs to rise to my brown gaze.

"It's ok. We don't have to if you're not ready. We'll just go up to my room ok?" I squeeze her hand to let her know that I don't mind either way. Sure, I'd like to tell my mom, but if Britt's not comfortable, then I'll wait.

She smiles with her mouth, but her happiness at my statement is more clear by the way her eyes light up. "Thanks, San."

I pull her into a quick embrace, but as I'm about to let go and take her in the direction of the stairs, my mami turns the corner into the hallway. "Girls, I couldn't help but overhear. Are you two together now?"

I feel Brittany's hand grip mine tighter, and my eyes widen at my mom's words. I turn around from facing Brittany to look at the older woman, and see her curious eyes gazing upon us. "Umm…"

Shockingly, Brittany was the one to answer her. "If that's ok with you Mrs Lopez. I mean, I really like Santana, she's super cool and stuff, but only if it's ok with you, because you are her mom and-"

"Britt!" She stops rambling and looks at me with nervous eyes. "Calm down." She nods and looks down to the ground. I lean over a bit to whisper in her ear. "Sweetie, go up to my room ok? I'll be up in a minute." Brittany nods again, sends a small smile in my mom's direction, and walks up the wooden staircase. I watch her till I hear a throat being cleared. "Right."

"What was all that about, mija?"

I step closer to my mom and walk passed her, back into the living room. My mom follows me and sits next to me on the couch.

"Yes, mami, Britt and I are together now. She asked me to be her girlfriend last night on our date." I couldn't help the smile that graced my features as I recalled the events from the night before.

"Ok. But why was Brittany acting so nervous?" she asked me.

"Because she was nervous." I gave her a 'isn't it obvious?' look. "She's never been anybody's girlfriend before. We we're gunna do the whole 'girlfriend introduction' thing today, but she said she felt too nervous and couldn't do it. You weren't supposed to hear."

My mom sighs and shuffles closer. "I'm sorry for listening in, mija. That wasn't my business to hear."

"It's ok. But I should go upstairs. Britt will probably be worried about what's going on down here," I state, standing up.

"Ok. But you should tell that girlfriend of yours that I'm happy for you two to be together. So she doesn't have to worry," mom chuckles and winks at me. I smile back at her and lean down to give her a hug.

"Thank you," I say before leaning out of the embrace and making my way to the blonde girl in my room.

Opening my door, I see Brittany sat upright against my headboard, trying to focus her attention on the book in her lap. My door doesn't creek when I open it, so she doesn't notice my presence in the room. I spend a couple of minutes admiring the scene in front of me. Her long, blonde hair is tied up in a loose ponytail, and the loose top and shorts she's wearing compliments her perfectly. She's squinting a bit to try and understand the words on the pages in front of her. She looks so adorable.

She must sense there's another person in the room, because she soon lifts her head and her blue eyes lock with mine. "Hi," she says simply.

I smile back at her. "Hi," I whisper in reply. I make my way over to the bed and sit down next to her.

"How'd it go?" my blonde girlfriend asks as I get closer to her.

"It was fine. She apologized for listening in on us, and she also said that you have nothing to worry about. She's happy for us." I smile at her. She smiles back.

"Thank god. I was so worried just then. I thought I acted like a right idiot downstairs," Brittany blushes.

"Hey. You were adorable." I lean in and give her a kiss on her bright pink cheek. "So what're we studying?"

"Um, well, I'm really confused about this stuff we did in Biology last week. We learnt all this stuff, then we had to dissect a frog, and it was really gross. Like there was frog guts all over the knife we were using. And I felt really bad for the poor frog. I mean, no creature deserves to have the stomach cut open just because they died. That poor frog had to watch from above while his body was used in science experiment."

"Well I'm sure he was ok. He wouldn't have felt anything, and plus he would have been happy that he was help people by teaching them," I tell her whilst looking over her notes from her last biology class.

Brittany's face lights up with a smile. "Really?"

"Yeah. He would have lived a happy life and he got to end it by helping you out. That's a great way to end a life," I tell her. I hear a muffled noise outside my door but ignore it in favour of seeing the excitement on Britt's face.

"Thanks, San."

I just smile at her again once again focus my attention on the book in front of us. "So why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Oh I forgot about it. We did it on Friday and I was gunna tell you, but when I saw you I forgot all about it because I couldn't stop thinking about our date the next day," the blonde tells me, a shy smile appearing on her face.

I beam back at her. "That's really sweet Britt. So tell me what you're confused about with this."

"Umm, well I don't think I was paying enough attention in class, so I didn't get some of the notes. What's a spleen?"

I lean over to grab a pen for her to write the notes down in her book as I answer her question. "The spleen is part of the frog's circulatory system. It stores blood."

Brittany takes the offered pen from my hand and writes down the words I just said. "Oh, ok. Because I just thought it was some kind of weird spoon."

I can't help but giggle at that when I see the gleam in her eyes telling me she's only joking around. "Ok, what's next?"

"What's the difference between the small and large intestine?" B asks me.

"Ok well, the small intestine absorbs nutrients from the food the frog eats-" I go to continue but the way Britt's eyebrows are pulled together tells me she's confused by something I said. "What?"

She looks a little embarrassed by her confusion. "Nutrients?"

I grab her hand and smile. "Nutrients are just the good stuff from food. The stuff in the food that makes it good for you," I explain to her.

"Oh! Ok. That makes sense," she says with a smile, embarrassment thankfully gone. "Ok, continue, please," she asks politely.

"Ok, where was I? Oh right, so that's what the small intestine does, and the large intestine collects waste and also absorbs water." She nods as I speak, to let me know she's listening and understands.

"Ok, cool. Well not cool, because kinda gross, but yeah cool-"

"Britt," I interrupt. "What's next?" I ask with an adoring smile on my face.

After only two hours going over notes and explanations (and a few snuck in kisses), I hear phone going off. I know it's not mine, and I lift my head up to see Britt's face of confusion. "What's up Britt?"

"My mom's calling me. She told me when she dropped me off that she was going shopping. She never calls me when she's shopping." She flips open her phone and answers. "Hi, mom."

I get up from the bed and walk over to my bathroom while she's on the phone. Partly because I don't want to intrude on her conversation, but mostly because I've only just realised that I really need to pee.

Even through the wall separating my bedroom and bathroom, I can still slightly hear Britt talking. "But mom, Santana and I are going over some work for school." I imagine her mom is telling her she has to go home. "Ughh fine. But she should really call before she randomly drops by." _She?_ "Yeah, I'll make my home now."

I walk out of the bathroom just as she's saying 'bye' and hanging up. "What's going on?"

"Uh, my mom needs to go home because my grandma has decided she wanted to visit us without telling us first. And I would totally stay, but she drove like a whole hour to get here," Britt tells me, biting on her lower lip.

"Oh ok. That's alright. I'll drive you back." I walk towards my bed to start gathering her books.

"You don't have to, San, its ok," she tries to protest, I'm not having it.

"No, I'm driving you. If you have to leave already, then I'm want to squeeze in as much time with my girlfriend as I can. Therefore, I shall drive you home," I conclude, leaving no room for arguments.

Brittany doesn't argue, only smiles brightly and kisses my cheek. "Ok."

After gathering everything she brought with her, I walk her down the stairs and grab her coat from banister. I call out to my mom quickly. "Mami! I'm just going to drive Britt home, I won't be long."

"Ok, mija. Bye Brittany," she calls back.

Brittany replies politely. "Bye Mrs Lopez. Thank you for having me over."

I turn to her. "You ready babe?"

She blushes and nods.

We walk out and over to my car. I place the books in the back seat, making sure I'm standing in the way of Britt getting in the car. When I'm done, I move out of the way and open the door for her. She smiles shyly at me and gets in. Once we're both buckled in, I make my way to Britt's house.

About five minutes into the drive, Brittany turns to me. "Can I tell you something?" She asks.

"Yeah, course," I reply, taking my eyes off the road to glance at her quickly. She's focusing on the console in between us.

When she speaks, I almost don't hear her. Almost. What she says makes me smile so much; I act as if I didn't hear to get her to repeat it a little louder. "Sorry, Britt, what was that?"

She sighs a little and speaks louder. "I really like it when you call me babe."

I can't stop smiling. "I'll have to do it more then," I tell her and see her lift her head out the corner of my eye. She smiles back at me.

"Ok," she says before we settle back into our comfortable silence.

Not long later, we arrive at her house. "Thanks for driving me back, San."

"No problem Britt. I'll, umm, see you tomorrow then yeah?" I ask her.

"Yeah, silly, we have school, remember?" she giggles.

"Yeah." I bite my lip to stop myself from smiling too much at the sound of her giggles.

She leans over the centre console towards me and places her lips on mine. We kiss for a few moments, but she pulls away before it can get too heated. Leaning her forehead on mine, she explains her early exit from our kiss. "I don't wanna be showing when I see my grandma."

It takes a while for me to grasp onto what she meant, but I quickly catch on. "Oh, right. Yeah. Ok."

"I'll see you tomorrow, San," she whispers, placing one last peck on my lips and getting out the car. She grabs her books out the back and leans down to the car window.

"See you tomorrow babe," I wink at her and she giggles again, blowing me a kiss before waving and walking up to her front door. I wait until she's inside before I drive off.

Walking back through my own front door, I walk directly into the lounge, where my mom is reading a book. "Hi, mom."

"Hi, mija. Did you get Brittany home safely?" she asks.

I give her a incredulous look. "Of course I did."

"Ok, just checking. Oh, and nice frog story." She smirks at me.

I just lower in my seat and blush from embarrassment.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys. I hope you all enjoyed the last update. I'm trying to update as much and as soon as possible. I've nearly finished my 1__st__ year in 6__th__ form (only a week to go. Yay!) So hopefully, I should be able to update even more often. Might not happen though because I'll be working a whole lot more. _

_But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as previous ones. _

_Chapter 12_

**Santana POV**

"Mom! I'm home," Brittany calls out to her mother as we walk through her front door. "Santana's here too." Brittany squeezes my hand as she speaks. I turn my head and catch a smile.

"Oh, hi, sweetie," Brittany's mom appears from round the corner, and pulls her daughter into a welcoming embrace. Turning to me afterwards, she says, "Santana, dear, how are you?"

"I'm good thank you, Mrs Pierce. How are you?" I return the question politely.

"Yes, thank you, I'm not too bad."

"Mom, Santana and I have something we need to tell you and dad," my blonde girlfriend speaks up. "Can we go into the living room?"

"Sure, honey. Let me quickly go find your father." Mrs Pierce takes off in the other direction to get Brittany's dad, whilst her and I make our way into the sitting room.

During lunch, we decided that once I'd driven Britt home, I'd stay with her for a bit, because we wanted to tell her mom and dad about us being a couple now.

Brittany can obviously feel my body tense slightly when I realise that this is the first time I'll be meeting her dad. "San, calm down. Dad's going to love you."

"I hope so," I mutter under my breath, just as the older blonde couple walk into the room.

"Hello, Santana. I'm Brittany's father," Mr Pierce says as he enters the room and holds his hand out for me to shake.

"Hi, Mr Pierce. It's nice to meet you," I politely return the greeting, shaking his hand as steadily as my shaking hand will allow.

He shoots me a warm smile, and steps around towards where his wife is sitting on the larger couch opposite where Britt and I sat. "So, Brittany, what was it you wanted to tell us?" her dad asks once we're all settled.

"Ok, so, you know, Santana and I have had a couple of dates now," Britt starts jumps straight to it.

"Yeah, we know," her mom says with an obvious smile on her face.

"Ok, well, on our last date, last Saturday, I asked Santana to be my girlfriend. And she said yes," she concludes.

"Oh, girls, I'm so happy for you," Mrs Pierce exclaims, jumping up from her seat to come running towards us. She grabs both me and Brittany in a massive hug. "This is great news."

"Thanks mom," Brittany says with a wide smile on her face.

I managed to get out a strained 'thank you, Mrs Pierce' whilst she has a death grip on my body.

Pulling back abruptly, Britt mom looks me directly in the eye. "Now, stop with all this 'Mrs Pierce' business. It makes me feel old. Please, call me Susan."

I chuckle awkwardly. "Uh, ok. Thanks."

Brittany turns to face her dad, who still sits on the couch in front of us. "Dad?"

Ignoring Brittany request for his attention, he turns his eyes till they find mine. "Santana, will you protect my daughter?"

Immediately, I answer. "Of course I will, Mr Pierce. Of course I'll protect her."

"I take it you know about her condition, yes?" he continues, face very serious.

"Dad!" "Carter!" Both Brittany and her mom shout at the same time.

"What? I have to know if she's ok with Britty."

"It's ok," I say quickly. "And to answer your question, Mr Pierce, I do know, and it doesn't bother me in the slightest. I really like your daughter, and, even with her penis, I want to be with her," I tell him seriously.

Mrs Pierce lets out an 'aww' behind me, and I turn around and blush from the look on her face. Looking towards Brittany, I see a wide smile on her face. I can't help but smile back.

"So, are you ok with this daddy?" Brittany asks, eyes still locked with mine.

"Well, as long as I know she isn't going to make you feel bad about yourself, in any way, just because you're slightly different to other girls, then, yes, I suppose I can deal with it," Mr Pierce says, raising from his seat to take his eldest daughter in his open arms.

"Thank you, daddy," Brittany thanks him, smile widening even more. Letting out of the embrace, Britt turns to me and takes my hand. I smile back at her.

Her mom breaks us out of our staring contest. "Ok, you two. I've got to go pick up Brandon and Tyler and take them to soccer practice. Honey, haven't you got to set off to work?"

"Yeah. Brittany, we'll see you later. Santana, it was nice to meet you. Come on love," Mr Pierce takes his wife by the waist and leads her out to door.

"Bye guys," Brittany says to her waving parents. Once the door shuts, Britt automatically embraces me, arms tight around my waist. I bury my face in the crook of her neck. "I was so scared he was going to say he wasn't ok with us then," she whispers a few seconds later.

I pull back to look at her face. "But he was, so it's ok," I tell her with a smile. She smiles back and places a small peck on my lips.

"Yeah," she whispers back.

A thought quick reappears from the back of my mind. "Oh, who's Tyler, by the way? I could have sworn you said you only had one brother."

"Yeah, I do. Tyler is Brandon's friend. They we're at his house," she replies, walking into the kitchen. I follow her, obviously.

"Oh, right ok. So how long do you think they'll be gone?" I ask, with a hint of a smirk on my lips.

"Uh, well dad won't be back till late tonight. But mom should be back in a couple of hours." Brittany replies, back still facing me as she leans over towards the cupboard holding the glasses.

"Perfect," I mutter under my breath.

I walk forwards until I'm almost pressed against her back. I lean forward a little so my lips are just barely grazing her ear, and whisper seductively, "Wanna make out?"

She giggles, and when she turns around, the little amount of blush is evident on her cheeks.

_Too cute_

"Ok," she chirps and spins me around so my ass comes into contact with the counter she was previously leaning over. Leaning down and forward, her lips immediately make contact with mine, as she takes my bottom one between her thin pink ones. I gasp a little at the unexpected forcefulness of the kiss, but quickly kiss back just as hard.

She slides her hands from where they were resting on my hips around to the small of my back, pulling me into her a bit more. Smiling into the kiss, I run my own hands to tangle my fingers in her loose hair.

Moving our lips together, we grip each other tightly. I slide the tip of my tongue along her bottom lips, requesting permission. However, when she seems to be a bit hesitant to open her mouth, I pull back out of the kiss and open my eyes to look at her. "You ok, Britt-Britt?" I ask, concerned and breathless.

She keeps her arms around me, but looks down. How she can go from forceful kisser, to adorably shy, is definitely a mystery. I dip my head to catch her gaze. I think I have an idea as to what this is about. "Is this about what happened last time, babe?"

I see a small smile at the term of endearment, and she nods just as small, confirming my suspicions. I smile at her cuteness, and begin to talk again. "Sweetie, I told you last time. It's ok if that happens. It's completely natural."

Looking up at me through her lashes, she asks with a small voice that just about breaks my heart, "Even after only kissing?"

I smile bigger at her. "Yeah. It must just mean I'm incredibly hot," I reply, winking at her, causing her to giggle again.

"Yeah, you are," she whispers.

I lean forward once again and whisper in her ear. "So, kiss me."

Leaning back I see her smile. She brings her face closer to mine and leans in for a soft kiss. It quickly grows in pace, as soon we're back to where we left off before. I wait for her to try to deepen the kiss first this time though. I don't want her to think I'm trying to push her or anything.

A couple of seconds later, I feel the increased wetness on my lips that comes from her tongue, and I immediately open my mouth for her, moaning when our tongues make contact. Because of our close proximity, I can already feel her slight hardness poking through her jeans. Smiling into the kiss, I grab her closer when I feel her about to pull back. "It's ok," I mumble into our kiss, trying to get her to relax a little. I run my hands up and down her back, easing her more. As our tongues slide over each others, her extra appendage gets harder. She grunts a bit into the kiss, bucking her hips slightly, in search of some kind of friction.

The need for oxygen becomes too much, and with my regret, I have to pull back, leaving a just as breathless and panting Brittany, mouth still agape, eyes still screwed shut. "Open you eyes, Brittany," I tell her, and she does so immediately. I can see her arousal all over her face; flushed cheeks and blue eyes, darker than usual.

Biting my lips, I glace down at the hardness just visible through her jeans.

_She must be wearing compression shorts or something. _

Looking back up into her eyes, I slide my hand round to her front, from where it hand been resting on her back. Starting at her arm, I move my hand down slowly, never breaking eye contact.

It takes her a few seconds to grasp onto what I'm doing, and when she does, she gasps loudly and tries to protest. "Santana, don't-"

"It's ok, Brittany." I stop my hand in its place, on her hip. "Be honest with me babe?" She nods hesitantly. "Can I help you out?"


	14. Chapter 14

_Ok, so I felt kinda mean leaving that chapter where I did, so I figured I'd write the next one and post it up for you all. Let me know what you think. I've never written anything like it before, so don't judge to harshly, hehe!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Chapter 13_

**General POV**

Brittany bit her lip, eyes drifting down to where Santana's hand was resting on her hip. Her thumb was slowly tracing circles on the protruding hipbone, which was showing as there was a small gap between the end of Brittany's shirt, and the start of her pants.

She looked back up, and caught Santana's gaze. Her brown orbs were trying to convey as much trust as possible. Santana could see how much Brittany needed to be touched. To be relieved of the probable pain of her erection. And she wanted to help her with it.

Plus, it didn't hurt that Santana really wanted to see Brittany's extra appendage.

As a lesbian, it really shouldn't be all that appealing to her. But it's like she told the blonde on the day of their first date.

_**Flashback**_

"_For me, it's about the sweetness of a girl, and how compassionate they can be compared to men. I feel more comfortable in the company of women. And ever since I was a little girl, I've always pictured myself as the princess who was saved by the girl next door. For me, the idea of being with a man just doesn't compare in the slightest to spending the rest of my life in the arms of a soft, gentle loving woman."_

_**End of Flashback**_

She likes Brittany for who she is. Nothing else. And her incredible beauty is just a bonus. Brittany's penis actually makes her hotter to Santana. And more amazing. Because she's different, in more ways that one.

Looking into Santana's eyes, Brittany knows she can trust Santana with this. She knows that she isn't going to hurt her.

So with that thought in mind, she takes a deep breath, and nods her head.

Santana smiles wide at her, pulling her into another kiss. Their lips fit together perfectly, and they kiss one another tenderly. When Santana pulls back a little, she asks the blonde, "Should we maybe go up to your room, or something?"

Brittany, still under the haze of Santana's kiss, simply nods, reaches for her hand, and leads her upstairs.

Walking past the threshold for the blonde's bedroom, Santana doesn't let go of Brittany's hand. She leads the darker-haired girl over to her bed, and sits down, pulling Santana down with her.

Lifting her gaze from the floor to brown eyes, she asks, "San, what exactly are we gunna do? Because I really want you to touch me, but I don't think I'm ready to have sex yet. You've only been my girlfriend for five days."

"We don't have to have sex Brittany. Not if you're not ready. And you're right; it is too early to be doing that anyway. But you want me to touch you yeah?" Santana asks to confirm everything before she does anything else. Brittany's impatient nod tells her something needs to happen soon, and when Santana looks down at the even bigger bulge, the evidence is clear. "Ok, well how about I give you a hand job? It's not sex, and I really want to help you out."

Brittany thought this over. It was what Santana seemed to be on the road to doing downstairs, and it was what she thought would happen if she said yes to Santana 'helping' her. She nods again. "Ok."

"Ok," Santana echoes. "Why don't you lay back against the headboard so you'll be a bit more comfortable?" Brittany follows Santana's suggestion, and shuffles backwards to the headboard. Santana stays in the same position for a few seconds, scanning her eyes up Brittany's body. From her sock-covered feet, up her long, jean-clad legs, over the visible bulge of arousal, toned, pale abs and a heaving chest, up a long neck and finally reaching blue eyes. Santana notes the darkness from downstairs is still clear.

Finally, she lifts her own body a bit, and crawls over towards the blonde half laying, half sitting in front of her. Once she's reached her, she lays on her side, next to Brittany. She tucks a bit of run-away hair behind her pink ear, and leans forward to place a chaste kiss on her awaiting lips. Santana begins to move her lips over girlfriends, and caresses her cheek with her right hand.

Disconnecting their lip-lock, Santana sits up on her knees, and looks down at Brittany's flushed face. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Brittany doesn't hesitate this time, and automatically nods her head. "Yeah. Please, Santana, I want you to do this."

"Ok, babe," Santana replies, before quickly switching sides of the girl, so she can use her left hand instead of her right. She then leans forward to kiss the pink lips in front of her again, a bit harder than before. As she asks for permission to enter Brittany's mouth, she begins to slide her hand down the blonde's body, between the small amount of cleavage, and rests her small, warm palm on the blonde's toned abdomen. Slipping her hand under the shirt, she caresses pale abs softly, until she feels a small moan emit from Brittany's mouth, where it's still connected to hers.

Brittany suddenly pulls back from the kiss. "Santana, I love that you're being so caring and it does feel great, but this erection is starting to become kinda painful," the shy girl admits.

Santana smiles down at her. "Ok, Britt-Britt. Let me just undo your jeans." Santana does as she says, flicking open the button and sliding the zipper down. As she moves down the bed a little, she hooks her fingers under the waistband of the pants. Looking up at Brittany, she silently asks for permission to pull down the offending item. Her girlfriend understands, and lifts her hips up so Santana can pull them off. Once they are gone, Brittany looks down at herself, blushing when she sees just how hard she's become. Even whilst wearing her compression shorts, the bulge is very, very visible. She finds it kind of embarrassing.

Santana studies Brittany's face as she looks down at herself. She can see how embarrassed she feels and quickly grabs her hand, squeezing it. "It's ok, Britt." Brittany smiles down at her, and relaxes. Santana slowly raises her left hand, and places it on Brittany's inner thigh, stroking softly. The dark-haired girl ever so carefully moves her hand up from Brittany's thigh, directing cupping the large bugle, causing a loud gasp from the girl underneath her, who wasn't expecting the move.

"San," she breathes out.

Santana strokes here, emitting small moans from the blonde. "San, please," Brittany whispers. Santana smiles softly, releasing Britt's hand in order to tuck both sets of fingers in the waistband of her compressions shorts. She pulled them down pale legs, dropping them on her right hand side once they were over her feet. Brittany felt immediate relief when the tight pressure against her penis was finally gone. Her hard member stood at full attention, large and intimidating.

Santana travelled her eyes up Brittany's legs, towards her crotch, where her rock hard shaft was. She shuffled up, closer to Brittany's body. Reaching towards the blonde's cheek, she caressed it sweetly, tracing her thumb over the apple of her cheek, and smiling softly at her. Then, briefly looking away from Brittany's eyes to find her placement, Santana reached her left hand out to tentatively grab a hold of the penis in front of her. Brittany's breathing picked up and she let out a small moan and gasps at the initial contact. Santana's hand felt great, warm and soft, against her sensitive appendage.

Looking back into Brittany's eyes, Santana began to slowly move her hand up and down Brittany's member, revelling in the warmth, and stiffness that surprisingly turned her on a lot more than it should, you know, with her being a lesbian and all. And Brittany...?

Well Brittany was just trying not to cum too quickly.

They smiled at each other, and Santana began to speed up her actions. She leant forward to catch the pink lips in a sweet kiss, not once ceasing her movements. The Latina squeezed a little bit, only adding to the pleasure Brittany was feeling.

Pulling back from the kiss, Santana looked in the eyes once again. "Is this ok, Britt? Does it feel good, babe?"

Brittany moaned her answer more than anything else. "So good, Sanny."

Santana couldn't help her widening smile at the blonde's words, looked back down to her girlfriend's penis. It was throbbing in her hand, and by the look on her face, Brittany was probably getting close. Santana didn't realise that Britt was close from the moment she placed her hand around the girth. She was trying so hard not to blow her load too quickly, but it was becoming increasing difficult.

"San!" Brittany gasped loudly.

Santana stopped her ministrations immediately, for fear that she had hurt the blonde in some way. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Don't stop, please, I'm really close," her girlfriend moans, and Santana feels relief flood her system. Picking up her speed gradually again, Santana leant forward to lay soft, open-mouthed kisses along Brittany's neck and collarbone.

Kissing her way up the blonde neck, she whispers seductively once she reaches her ear, "Cum for me Britt."

At those words, Brittany moans louder than before, burying her face in Santana's neck, as she squirts her load all over Santana hand and her lower stomach. Santana continues pumping at a steady pace, helping her girlfriend through her orgasm, who is bucking her hips wildly in the air.

Once she finally relaxes, Brittany is breathing hard. Santana removes her hand from her Brittany softening penis, and reaches over to the bed-side table to grab a couple of tissues from the box laying on top of it. She wipes her hand with one, and uses the rest to clean off Brittany's stomach.

She goes to step off the bed, to place the tissues in the trash can on the other side of the room, when a pale hand reaches out to her. "San," Brittany whispers. "Don't go."

Smiling sweetly, Santana shakes her head, and drops the tissues to the floor. "I'm not going anywhere, Britt-Britt," she says softly, whilst leaning back onto the bed, so she can pull her girlfriend into her side. The blonde lays her head on the Latina's chest, Breathing still slightly fast-paced.

They lay like that for a few minutes, before reliving what happened only moments before.

Once the silence becomes too much, Brittany lifts her head so she can look at Santana's face. "Thank you," she whispers.

"You don't have to thank me, Brittany. I'm happy we did that. It made me feel closer to you," Santana admits, a shy smile gracing her well-kissed lips. Brittany smiled back, and leaned up to chastely kiss the lips in front of her. When they pull back, Brittany places her head back onto Santana's chest, gripping her shirt tightly in her hand. "Can I ask you something, Britt?"

The Latina feels the blonde nod against her chest. Taking a deep breath, Santana asks, "Did it really feel that good? Because I've never done that before."

Brittany glances up and looks like she can't believe her words. "Really? You've never done that before?"

Santana shakes her head.

"It was amazing Santana. It felt so good," Brittany eases her worry.

The dark-haired girl smiles widely. "Good," she states. She sits up a little, taking the blonde with her. "Kiss me," she says, and leans forward to connect their lips again. It's soft, and sweet, and everything they are both feeling in this moment. They hold each other tightly, and stay lip-locked until breathing becomes and issues, and they both pull away to refill their lungs with oxygen.

Santana leans her forehead against her girlfriends, and strokes her cheek. "You're amazing, Brittany. I've never met anybody like you. And I'm so happy you trusted me to do that with me."

Brittany smiles back widely, and kisses her Latina beauty again. She pulls back after a minute, and unexpectedly hugs Santana. She doesn't complain at the increased closeness though. "I want you to be my first, San," she whispers. Santana pulls back to look into her eyes. Her mouth is slightly agape, and her eyes have widened a little.

"Really?"

Brittany nods, sure of her answer. "Yeah. I'm not ready yet, but when I am, I know I want you to be my first," she says seriously, biting her lip and smiling with her eyes, locking them to brown orbs, which are filling with tears.

"That means so much to me, Brittany, you have no idea." She pulls the blonde back into a tight embrace, and breathes in her scent.

They stay wrapped up in each other for a while, until Brittany breathes a laugh. Santana pulls back to see what has her suddenly amused. She looks at her questioningly.

"You know, I'm suddenly very aware I'm half naked." She smiles cheekily.

Santana can't help the chuckle that escapes her throat.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for not updating sooner guys. I was half-way through writing this chapter when I heard the news about Cory. Heartbreaking. I'll admit, I did cry. He always seemed so sweet. And it's like I told my twitter followers. _

"_Cory wasn't my idol. But he was a part of the show that changed my life. So I'll grieve. And I'll cry. Because I still loved him."_

_My heart goes out to Lea, and his family, and all the glee cast. I just hope they're all supporting each other. _

_Here's the next chapter guys. _

_Chapter 14_

**Santana POV**

Today's Friday. The morning after I touched Britt for the first time. It was so amazing. I never thought I'd enjoy giving a hand-job. I mean, honestly, the first time I saw a dick, I was totally grossed out. I just didn't see the appeal in the…floppy (or even hard) piece of meat. It was just… I don't even know.

But with Brittany, it's different. She's so beautiful, even with the male genitals hanging between her legs. She actually makes the idea of it seem pretty hot. I've got to know the girl. The blonde haired, blue eyed, innocent, bubbly girl who thinks rainbows are the best thing in the world, and who still believes in Santa. She's the girl who blushes every time I look at her with a certain, adoring smile. The girl who snuggled into me so tight last night, after we did something that brought us closer, we practically became one person. And none of that changes just because she happens to have a penis instead of a vagina. She's the same beautiful, amazing Brittany that gets my heart racing.

Snapping back to the present, I pull into the drive-way of the Peirce household. Ever since the Monday after our first study-session, I've been driving her to and from school. She did protest at first, saying she didn't want me to have to go out my way to drive to hers before turning in the other direction to go to school. But I insisted. It was hard to resist the pout once she whipped it out though.

Getting out of the car, I walk up to the front door, and just as I'm about to knock, the door opens, revealing a young blonde boy on the other side. "Who are you?" he asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

I looked down at the kid. "Um, Santana. Who are you?" I fire straight back.

"My name is Brandon Peirce. I'm 9 years old, and I'm on the soccer team, as well as being one of the smartest people in my year," he replies, looking up at me with eyes almost as big and blue as Brittany's.

He's pretty cute. I smile down at him, and I'm about to speak again when a taller blonde Peirce, the one I like more, appears in the doorway. "Brandon, stop bugging Santana."

His eyes widen, and then, narrow as they look my up and down. "You're the Santana, as in Britty's girlfriend, Santana?" he scrutinizes me.

I laugh nervously. "Yeah, that's me," I say, and reach my hand out to grab a hold of Brittany's. She takes it, and smiles shyly at me.

"Huh," he says. "You're kind of pretty, I guess."

Brittany snakes her other hand out and gently smacks him up side his head. "She's gorgeous, Bran," she says, smiling at me still.

I return the smile with a wide one of my own. "Thanks, Britt-Britt. You ready for school?" I ask her, noticing her backpack hanging from her shoulder and remember we're supposed to be going.

"Yeah, lets go." She pats Brandon on the head, and shoves him inside. "Bye mom!" she shouts before closing the door, and turning to me. "Hi," she says.

I can't help the giggle that forces its way out of me. "Hi," I say back, leaning forward to place a sweet peck on those pink lips. I pull her towards the car, and open her door for her. She giggles, and places her kiss to my cheek before stepping in.

I get in the other side, and turn to put on my seatbelt, when I'm pulled into a harder kiss by Britt. She wraps her hand around my neck to pull my lips more forcefully into her. My arms automatically go to her waist and I sigh into her mouth.

Pulling back, a little out of breath, my blonde smiles shyly at me again. "What's gotten into you this morning, chica?"

"Nothing," she says, biting her bottom lip. "I'm just happy, that's all."

I smile at her, taking her hand in mine. "I'm happy too," I tell her, kissing her knuckles. I look catch each others eyes, our silent conversation telling each other that what we did last night, was definitely the right thing to have done. It brought us closer. "Let's go to school."

I start the engine, and begin driving, Brittany's fingers laced with me all the while.

A couple of minutes into the drive, Brittany speaks up again. "I'm sorry about my brother, by the way. He can be a big pain sometimes. Especially to people involved with me."

"What do you mean, Britt?" I ask her, glancing her way before returning my eyes to the road.

"Well, I didn't tell you this before, but we had to change schools a lot when I was younger. Because of my penis. People found out and made fun of me, bullied me. It got too much and I had to leave. I couldn't deal with it anymore," she sniffles, and that definitely catches my attention, if what she admitted before hadn't done so already. I immediately look for a space to pull over.

Once I'm no longer driving, I turn towards the blonde in the passenger seat. She's crying. Sobbing really. Her cheeks are bright read, tears falling rapidly down them and that little pout, the whole thing, just breaks me. I pull her into my arms, holding her tight. "That's awful, Britt."

"It hurt, Santana. It really hurt," she sobs into my chest. I just grip her tighter.

"It's ok. You're ok, Brittany," I whisper into her ear, trying my best to soothe her. "I promise you, I won't let anyone hurt you, ok?" She looks up at me through tear-filed eyes, and that pout, god that pout.

_I swear, that thing will be the death of me_

"You won't?" she whispers to me in a small voice.

I shake my head. "No. I told your dad that I'd protect you. And now I'm promising you. I will protect you, Brittany." I nod my head at her, just to add to my seriousness.

She smiles. Weakly, but at least it was a smile. "Thank you," she whispers, holding my midsection tighter. Instead of saying anything in return, I just kiss her forehead, and hold her tight against me.

"Just don't be sad, babe. I hate you being sad."

We stayed wrapped up in each other for a while longer, until she moved back and said we should get to school. So I grabbed her hand again, and we drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

We just arrived, and walking through the front doors to McKinley. Walking hand-in-hand down the deserted hallways, I figure everybody must be in class. As if reading my mind, Britt checks her phone. "It's just gone 10. Everybody else in second period."

"Ok. What d'you wanna do until next lesson, babe?" I turn to her and squeeze her hand.

"Can we go into the audio room? I like being in there when no-one else is."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Audio room?"

"Yeah, you know. Big room, lots of seat everywhere, big stage at front. Kinda looks like a movie theatre?" she says, tilting her head to the side, clearing not understanding why I'm so confused.

"Oh, you mean the auditorium?"

She looks down and blushes at her own mistake. "Yeah," she says quietly.

I tuck a finger under her chin and lift it so I can look into her eyes again. I smile at her, until she smiles back. I kiss her on the mouth once, and run my thumb over the apple of her cheek.

"Sure," I tell Britt, and get a big smile in return. She kisses me on the cheek and drags me in the direction of the auditorium.

We enter the auditorium through the door at the back of the room, and Brittany runs ahead of me, towards the stage. The room is completely empty apart from us. I allow Brittany to run away, and I follow slowly, taking in the room around me. The auditorium at my old school was a bit bigger than this one, but I never really used it much.

When I look forwards once again, I see Brittany sat on the edge of the stage, legs swinging over the edge, a content smile on her face. It makes me happy to see Britt looking happy. Like a complete 360° from how she was in the car. It amazes me that can be like that. Like, sobbing in my arms one minute, to bubbly blonde again the next. And as much as I like to be the one to comfort her, I much prefer this sight.

My girlfriend catches me staring, looks down with blushing cheeks and a shy smile, and taps the space next to her. I grin wider, and take the final steps to her.

Jumping up onto the stage, I place myself next to her. The blonde grabs my hand, and plays with my fingers, leaning her head on my shoulder.

We sit in silence for a few moments, enjoying the peace between us, until I decide to ask her a question.

"Why do you like being in her, Britt?"

"Because it's quiet. And I can think better in here, away from everybody else. Well, when Rachel isn't in her practicing her bird calls," Brittany says quietly. I can't help but snort out a laugh at her last comment. Ever since I joined glee club with Brittany, I've found that that Rachel girl sings more than she talks. And that's saying a lot…

"Babe?"

She raises her head to look at me. "Hmm?"

"Thank you for sharing everything you have with me today. I know you didn't have to, so…" I trail off, not removing my gaze from hers once.

"Thank you for letting me. You know, I've never trusted anybody like I trust you, Santana. I haven't told anybody all that stuff about my old school. Not even Kurt and he's like, my best unicorn and everything," she says.

_Unicorn?_

She continues to play with my fingers in any way she pleases as she talks, looking down at her own hand movements.

"The only people who know about it are my family. And now you." She lifts her eyes to look into mine again, and smiles her cute small smile. "And I'm so happy I can talk to you about stuff."

"I'm happy too. And of course you can talk to me. About anything, I promise." I smile back at her. "I'll always be here with you Britt. I won't leave you."

I see tears forming in her eyes. I squeeze her hand, and without even realising it, I begin to sing to her, amidst the silence of the huge room.

_**Keep holding on**_

'_**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

'_**Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

My voice is barely above a whisper, but she seems to hear me clear enough. She pulls me into her, wrapping her arms tight around me, and brushes her lips against my own. I smile against her lips, and kiss her a little firmer, holding her close to me.

We both jump at little when we hear a voice coming from the doors at the other end of the auditorium. "What are you two doing in here?" the voice asks with slight venom.

Disconnecting my lip-lock with Brittany, I turn my head to the attention of the newbie in the room. I squint a bit, in order to see the girl clearer. She walks closer to us, and I finally recognise her as the blonde bitch that showed me around the first day.

"What's it to you?" I retort. Brittany appears to shuffle closer to me, if that's possible, when she sees the other blonde getting closer. I shoot her a concerned look.

"It's nothing to me. I honestly don't care, but Coach Sue wants to see you," she tells me with a huff, rolling her eyes in our direction. "Oh, calm down would you. I don't even have a slushie."

Feeling Britt stiffen in my arms, I tighten them around her as I realise that Quinn was talking to my girlfriend.

The Quinn girl huffs again, and turns to leave. "Just go see Coach, Lopez."

Once she's left, I turn to Brittany. Only when the door slams shut, signalling her complete disappearance, does my blonde relax into me again. "What was that, Britt?"

She shrugs, just at the bell rings, letting us know we need to head to our next class. "We should go," she whispers, starting to get up.

Due to still having her hand enclosed within mine, pulling her back down to me is a lot easier. "Brittany?"

Looking at me shyly, she sighs. "It's nothing. Just, her and the other Cheerios, and the jocks kinda throw slushies at us glee people a lot," she shrugs again.

"Why?"

"I don't really know. They're just kind of mean. We're going to be late San, come on."

I let her pull me up this time and follow her out of the auditorium.

"What've you got?" she asks me, pulling my down the corridor.

"Chemistry. Yay!" I say sarcastically. She giggles, and walks me to my room.

When we reach the door, Brittany looks at me shyly, and leans forward to kiss me cheek. I pull away, just as she grazes my skin. "What are you doing?"

She blushes and looks down, apologizing. "Sorry, can we not do that here?"

"Uh, no," I tell her with a straight face.

"Oh," she whispers.

I pull her closer to me, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "I refuse to believe that a kiss on the cheek is an acceptable goodbye from my girlfriend," I smirk at her, pulling back to see her face again, and I see a smile forming. "Now. Kiss. Me. Properly."

She smiles widely and captures my lips in a kiss. I smiles against her, and hug her body close to me. Pulling back, she pecks me a couple of times before whispering "Better?"

"Much." I peck her once more, and pat her on her the top of her thigh, just below her butt. "Now get to class, chica."

She smiles at me once last time, before turning and walking away. I watch her walk down the corridor, wide smile on my face.


	16. Chapter 16

_My cat had kittens! Yay!_

_Here's the next chapter guys. Enjoy._

_Chapter 14_

**Santana POV**

For the next few hours, I spent the majority of my time (if not all of it) thinking about Brittany. Or, more specifically, what she had said about that Quinn girl. And about how completely consumed with fright Britt had appeared when the other blonde entered the auditorium. I'd be lying if I said it didn't worry me. I don't want to see Britt sad. Or scared. Frightened. Any and all of those negative things she was clearly feeling then, I don't want to see even the slightest bit of any of them cross her beautiful features.

"Miss Lopez?!"

I snap my attention to the teacher at the front of the history class I'm currently supposed to be paying attention to. "Huh?"

"Pay attention in class!" She is not a nice lady. I roll my eyes in her direction and look down to the very small amount of notes I'd managed to take in the last hour.

_I've been thinking too much. _

Thankfully, the bell rings, signalling the end of this torture. Now's lunch. And after that, Spanish with Britt-Britt. That sounds like a better end to my day.

I take my time packing up and leaving the room, and once I do, I'm welcomed by a pleasant surprise outside.

"Hi, San."

"Hey, you," I say, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her cheek. "Ready for lunch?"

She reaches for my hand, and laces our fingers together as she answers. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

After grabbing some lunch, we walked to an empty table, choosing against walking in the other direction, where the gleeks were. Well, that was the plan anyway.

Just as we were about to put our trays down, the hobbits loud, obnoxious voice could be heard. "Brittany! Santana! Come sit with us!"

I was obviously planning on turning down the suggestion, when I felt hands on my back, pushing me in another direction. And they were not the ones I'd usually appreciate.

"Whoa! Listen here, short-stack. Get your hands off me. I am perfectly capable of walking without your terribly annoying assistance. So take your man hands off of me, and place them back in that always-noise-making mouth of yours. At least then, you might shut up a bit."

She looks a little taken aback by my comments. (Or, rather, demands). I'm a bitch, hasn't she grasped onto that yet. God knows, I haven't been the most pleasant person in glee club.

So she removes her gropers, and looks to Brittany. "Are you two going to come sit with us?" She looks back and forth between Britt and me with questioning eyes. Brittany looks like she wants to say yes, because, obviously, they are her friends, but also like she doesn't want to make me do that again. She knows I felt uncomfortable the last time we sat with them.

So I make the decision.

"Alright, hobbit. We'll sit with you. Just keep ya whole zipped up," I tell her, and push her a bit to go in front of us.

I walk behind, with Britt at my side. "Thanks, San," she whispers in my ear, her warm breath tickling my skin. I simply smile at her, and continue walking. Arriving at the large circular table, I find all eyes land on us. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Puckerman checking me out (again).

"Hey guys," Britt says, sitting down in the seat closest to her, dragging me down with her. As she begins to eat her lunch, she immediately engages in a hushed conversation with Kurt, both of them giggling as they speak quietly.

"Lopez-"

"No! Enough skunk-head," I snap at him, officially having had enough of his insistent flirting. "I've put up with this shit for long enough. I'm not interested ok?!"

"Why the hell not? Everybody is interested in the Puckasuras," he says in what I'm sure is what he considers to be a seductive tone.

"Why? Because, I'm taken ok? I'm already with somebody," I tell him, seriously annoyed.

"Who? Maybe we could all get together at some point. I'm not usually open getting dirty with another guy as well, but you are super hot, so I guess I could make an exception," he continues to speak in that horrid tone.

_I swear, I'm gunna punch this guy_

"Really Puck? You have no idea who Santana's in a relationship with?" Mercedes questions from the other side of the large table.

"No?" He looks so confused. "Why? Should I?"

I sigh loudly, my knee slowly getting closer and closer to the direction of his junk, and lift my hand up from it's previous position under the table, to show him my fingers laced with my girlfriends.

"Brittany?" He raises his eyebrows, and sly smirk appearing on his face.

"Don't even think about it, or I swear to God, I will cut off your nuts using the razorblades in my hair, and force them down you throat," I threaten, seriously considering following through, whether he does anything or not.

"San?" Brittany calls out to me, asking for my attention. I turn my head in her direction, and flash her a smile.

"Don't worry, Britt-Britt," I tell her, just as a thought comes to mind. I turn to face Mercedes, and give her a questioning look. "Actually, Aretha, how did **you** know about us?"

Mercedes scoffs. "Please! You two haven't exactly been all that secretive when it comes to PDA. Kurt and I saw you to sucking face in the choir room earlier today," she states matter-of-factly.

My eyes widen, and Britt turns bright red beside me. She snaps her head in the direction of Kurt and glares at him. "Kurt! You were spying on me?"

Twinkle-Toes tries to stifle his giggles at the look on Britt's face. "Not spying as such. Just curiously looking in on what you were doing after practice," he says, shrugging his shoulders as if it's no big deal.

Brittany narrows her beautiful blue eyes. "So, spying?"

"Yeah," Kurt admits with a quiet voice. Britt just shakes her head at him, and continues to eat.

There is silence at the table for a few minutes.

Obviously, Rachel-big nose-Berry is the one to break that. "So you're a lesbian, Santana?"

"Of course she's a lesbo. Why else would she not want a ride on the Puckasuras? She's all about the vag!" Puck speaks loudly, cockily.

I feel Brittany's hand go rigid, along with the rest of her body, at Puck's words.

"You're disgusting, Puck," Tina says, and slaps him up the head.

"Uh, s-sorry guys. I just remembered I n-need to go see my biology t-teacher before our lesson later," Britt stutters out, standing abruptly, and letting go of my hand in the process.

I look up at her, concerned and confused. "But, Britt, we have double Spanish next. You don't have Biology today."

She avoids my gaze as she replies. "Oh, right yeah, ok. Well then, um, I'm just gunna, um, yeah," she says, glancing in all directions but mine before she walks out of the cafeteria and away from me.

After watching her walk out, I turn back to the table, close my eyes, and sigh deeply. Opening my eyes once again, I turn my gaze-turned-glare on Puck. "I'm gunna kill you!"

With that I leave the large room quickly with one last glare in his direction, in hopes of finding my upset girlfriend.

* * *

After this morning, I automatically walk in the direction of the auditorium. Opening the double-doors, I glance around the room, trying to spot a tall blonde girl. Eventually, once I've stepped into the room a bit more, I see her perched on the edge of the stage in the corner, swinging her legs back and forth.

She snaps her head up when the floor creaks, and when she sees me, she shakes her head a little.

When I see that happen, I jog towards her. When I get to her, I place my hands on her knees, and try my best to catch her eyes. "B?"

She sniffles in response, and I squeeze her thighs where my hands have travelled up a bit. "Don't listen to Puck, baby."

"But he's right though." She says it so quietly, voice filled with tears. It breaks me on the spot.

I sigh and make quick work of jumping up next to her. Turning my body to face hers, I grab her hands and pull her around in my direction. "Look at me, Brittany." I command firmly. She clearly notices my tone, because her eyes snap up to mine in a quick motion. "I don't care what Puck says. He's a meathead. I've told you so many times, Britt," my voice softens. "I wanna be with you. Penis or no penis."

She nods timidly, and speaks up. "Yeah, I know. And I-I believe you."

I draw my eyebrows close together and look closer at her. "So, what's wrong babe?"

I hear her sigh, and her body deflates. "You shouldn't even be attracted to me. The fact that I have a penis should gross you out."

"But it doesn't. And how can I not be attracted to you, Brittany? You're absolutely gorgeous. So, so beautiful. And, yes, in technical terms, I should be grossed out by the idea of a penis, because I'm a lesbian," her eyes water more and I'm quick to catch a tear that escapes. "But, I'm not grossed out, Britt. I'm not grossed out by any part of you. Never," I conclude, taking her face in both of my hands, and making her look directly into my eyes. "You need to stop having these doubts babe. It kills me seeing you this way."

She sniffs, and falls into my arms, burying her head into my chest. "I'm sorry," she apologizes, wrapping her slender arms around my torso.

I breathe a sigh into her hair. "It's ok. Just, can you tell me why you keep doubting this so much?"

She holds herself closer against me, and I can feel my shirt being stained a little by her tears. I pout at that, not that she can see, what with her entire face practically smashed into my chest. "Because I feel like a freak, Santana. I always have done. I used to think that I was supposed to have a penis, that all girls did. But when I found out I wasn't, I just…I dunno, I just started to think I was a freak."

"You're not a freak, B. You're a girl. You're a regular girl, just with a little something extra. And all that does is make you more special. It's just a part of who you are. You're no different than me, or Mercedes or even Berry. Except that your nose doesn't look like a beak." She giggles into the fabric of my top at that one. "You are completely, 100% normal. And I wouldn't want you any other way."

I allow her a few moments to process everything I've told her before speaking again. "Just promise me you won't let what Puck said get into you head babe."

"Promise," she mumbles, raising her pinky and wrapping it around mine. I can't help the chuckle that escapes me as I hold her tight to me, kissing her temple as I do so.

The bell rings (of course) alerting us that we must make our way to Spanish. I sigh again, a sad one this time, and squeeze her body. "Right, come on then, chica. We best be out!"

She laughs lightly, and pecks my lips before standing up, and pulling me with her. We leave the auditorium hand-in-hand, happy smiles stuck to our faces.

Little did either of us know, a certain someone heard our entire conversation.

* * *

I shut the door to the Spanish room as I leave, walking down the corridor towards the gym area, where I'm guessing this Coach Sylvester's office is. I have no idea why she would want to see me. I mean, it's not like I was a cheerleader at my old school, so I have no experience in the sport. We'll see.

I turn the corner and find the door with 'Sue Sylvester' on the name plate across the front of it. Knocking hesitantly, I stand and wait for some kind of cue to enter. I mean, I may be a badass, but I still have manners.

"Come in!" I hear a loud voice from the other side, and open the door, stepping inside the office. "Lopez?" I nod. "Good, take a seat." I do as I'm told, albeit slowly. "Now, I've put plastic on your chair in anticipation of this announcement, so feel free to wet yourself with excitement."

I raise an eyebrow at her words.

_Excuse me?_

"I would like to offer you a spot on my cheerleading squad," Sue says, bowing her head slightly, as if it's an amazing offer.

I don't even have to think about my answer. "Uh, no, thanks."

The tall blonde woman's eyes widen dramatically. "Excuse me, Boobs McGee?"

I chance a glance down at my twins. "Uh, I don't want to join the squad."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that," she tells me, rising from her seat behind the desk and starting to walk around her office, grazing her hand over the many trophies that adorn the cabinets pushed up against pretty much every available surface. "I've seen you around this school, and you're quite the loud mouth. Always a sharp word for those who clearly rub you the wrong way. And my squad needs that. I can't seem to get their sloppy baby butts into gear. So, I'm asking you nicely to join," she concludes, and stern look on her face as she faces me.

"And I'm politely declining your offer. I'd rather not be a part of some lame cheerleading squad. Not really my thing, coach," I tell her, standing up from my seat. "Now, if that's all you wanted, I should probably get back to class."

"Not so fast, taco girl. This is a once in a lifetime chance. You cannot honestly be turning this down."

I smirk at her, and turn to exit the room. "Well I am. So, later coach!" And I leave without another word.

* * *

As I make my way back down the corridor towards Spanish, that Quinn girl appears from around the corner. I realise I should take this opportunity to talk to her about earlier.

"Oi Blondie!"

She turns around on the spot at the sound of my voice, and scowls at me. I take quick strides towards her. Getting all up in her face and spit my words at her. "Stay away from Brittany."

She scoffs in my face. "And why should I do that? It's my job here to make sure her and all the other losers in this place know where they belong," she tells me simply, a sly smirk on her face.

That only makes me more angry. "Listen. I honestly don't really care what you do to anyone else in this place. Hell, with the majority of douches in this place, I'd sometimes happily join you. But you stay away from Brittany. Or I swear, you'll regret ever coming near her. Do you understand me?"

Quinn raises her eyebrows at me, and attempts to walk past me. I simply block her path. "I said, do you understand me!" I repeat, my voice getting louder with each word.

"Whatever you say, Lopez." With that, she walks off, leaving me there staring after her retreating figure. My fists have balled up tightly, and I have to hold myself back from lunging after her.

My back pocket vibrates, and I pull my phone out from it. The screen flashes with a name that turns my mood back around fully.

**Britt: Are you coming back? X**

I type out a quick reply, and walk the rest of the distance back to Spanish.

* * *

Upon entering the room, everybody turns to look my way. My eyes are trained only on the blue ones locked with mine though. She smiles widely as I walk closer to our shared desk. However, when I don't sit down, her expression turns to confusion. "Why aren't you sitting?"

I smile at her. "Sit in my seat, Britt."

Furrowing her eyebrows, she does as I say, but still questions me. "Why? Can you not see properly sat there or something?"

Once she's moved all her stuff to my side of the table, I sit in her seat, and grab my own stuff and place it in the vacant space. Once everything is sorted, I take my pen in my left hand and her left hand in my right. Turning my head in her direction, I catch her eye and wink at her. "Now, this way, I can hold your hand while we work."

* * *

_So who do you guys reckon was listening in on their conversation? Lemme you're your thoughts! _


	17. Chapter 17

_Ok, can I just take a moment to fan girl over Naya's single please? No? Well I'm going to anyways…just like I have been for the past few days at every possible opportunity. It's totally amazing! I love it! Seriously, I've been obsessing. Just ask natxtk…_

_By the way, I figured I should probably give you a little clue as to who it was that was listening in on them in the previous chapter. So…so far, no-one has guessed correctly. Think a little more outside the box guys!_

_Anyways, onto the next chapter!_

_Chapter 16_

**Santana POV**

"Hey, Sammy-boy! Why haven't you spoken to me for ages?" I ask, lying on my bed, phone attached to my ear as I speak to my long-time friend.

"_Sorry, Lespez. I've been busy," _he responds and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

Raising an eyebrow, and smirking myself, I say, "Oh, so I'm guessing that date went well they ey?"

He scoffs on the other end. _"Of course it did. Have you forgotten who I am?"_

"Ha! Yes of course. I must have forgotten that all the chicks are just begging to jump on those fish lips of yours!"

"_Well, du- Hey! They are not that big ok?" _he replies, clearly mildly offended.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Trouty."

"_Anyways, how are things going with you and the blonde chick?"_ he asks.

_I swear, I'm gunna reach through my phone and strangle him if he doesn't start getting her name right. _

"This blonde chick has a name, Samuel!"

"_Don't call me that!"_

"Then call her by her name," I smirk into the phone.

"_Fine. How are things going with you and Brittany?" _he asks again, grumbling a little.

"Much better. And things are great thank you very much. Had you bothered to call me over the last couple weeks, you would know that she is now my girlfriend," I tell him, wide smile in place.

"_Hey! Finally grew some lady balls did ya?!"_

I chuckle at his choice of words. "No. Actually, she asked me. She was so cute."

"_Aww, Sanny-bear's in love!"_

"What?! No, n-no love. N-nobody in l-love here," I stutter. I hear a creak outside my door.

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. You're lying though, and you know it." _I can't help but roll my eyes at his tone.

I hear more creaking outside my door and finally a knock. "Come in!" I yell. "Sam, shut up!"

The person enters shyly. "Uh, your mom let me come up."

"Oh, hey, babe," I smile, nodding my head to tell her to come closer. She smiles back, skips over to my bed – _adorable much?_ – and lands down next to me, leaning over to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"_Babe? Oh is she there? Can I talk to her?" _Sam asks, a smirk underlying his voice.

"Yeah she is, and no you can't. I'm going now, goodbye."

"_But-" _I hang up before he has a chance to finish.

"Who was that?" Britt asks as I lean over the other side to place my phone back on my nightstand.

"Oh, just Sam. I told you about him right?" I reply with a question, keeping eye contact as I lower myself on the bed till I'm lying on my back.

"Yeah, I remember. Your best friend. Why did you hang up on him? That was kinda mean, San," my girlfriend scolds me, narrowing her eyes a little.

I chuckle at her. "I would much rather spend time with you than talk to him anyway, B," I smile sweetly at her, reaching my arms up towards her.

She giggles back and lowers herself so she's lying with me, cuddled into my side. We lay in a content silence for a few minutes, me stroking her back and Britt drawing lazy circles on my partly showing abdomen.

"I can't believe its been, like, over two months since we first met," Brittany murmurs into my shoulder.

I sigh. "I know. Crazy huh?" I reply, kissing the top of her head.

I feel her smile against my skin. "Not as crazy as the fact that I've had a girlfriend for the past month," she laughs against me.

"For the past 6 weeks and 6 days to be exact," I mumble back without thinking first.

Brittany lifts her head from its position against me to look me in the eye. She smiling, a slight smirk underlying her lips. "You've kept count of the number of days we've been together?"

I blush bright red, and my mouth opens and closes repeatedly.

_I must look like a fish. _

Brittany giggles at the expression on my face. "Aww, San, that's so cute!" She squeals, kissing my cheek, and hugging me tightly. I am still unable to make noise.

She quickly lifts back up again. Wait. Do you know how long ago it was we met?" she asks, eyebrow cutely arched.

My mouth finally closes; I look down and blush deeper. She 'awws' again and asks me to tell her. I mumble my reply.

"Huh?" she asks, lifting my face to meet hers with her index finger under my chin.

Looking her in the eyes, I repeat, "10 weeks and 4 days. I met you on my first day at McKinley, 10 weeks and 4 days ago."

Her gentle smirk turns into an even gentler bright smile which melts my heart. "You are too cute," Brittany whispers and leans down to connect our lips.

I can't help but smile against her mouth. This was definitely my favourite way to spend my time with her.

* * *

School broke up for Christmas today, on the 21st of December and Britt was leaving to go to Santa Fe with her Family tomorrow, so she wouldn't be here for Christmas. Which totally sucks by the way. Tonight is the last time I'm gunna see her before New Years Eve. So our parents have agreed to let her stay round for the night. It's actually the first time one of us will stay at the others house overnight. I am a little nervous. Not because I'm expecting anything to happen. I mean, Britt and I have fooled around a lot more. Like, just last week, after getting back from a dinner and movie date, we went up to my bedroom, and during heated make out sesh, Britt asked if she could touch my boobs. I, of course, said yes, and it felt great. Apparently Britt enjoyed it too, because she jizzed in her pants. Took me a while to calm her down after how embarrassed she got and locked herself in my bathroom. But eventually she was ok. However it did later lead to an awkward encounter for her with her mom. Thankfully, we were both able to laugh about it a few days later.

So yeah, we've fooled around a lot more, but nothing further than a bit of touching here and there. She's still not ready. And to be honest, I don't think I am either. Obviously I've had sex before, but almost every time I have done, it's been completely meaningless. It'll be different with Brittany. Its gunna mean something. Its gunna mean a lot. So I wanna wait. The last thing I want is for anyone, especially Brittany, thinking that sex is the only reason I'm with her.

And there is also the small – or actually, not so small from what I've seen – addition of her penis. At no point during my sexual experiences have a used anything other than fingers and tongues. Let alone, had them inside of me. So that is certainly going to be a new thing for me. In a way, I'm glad that I don't have any experience in that area, because that way, it'll be like both our first times. And hopefully, that information will make Britt feel a bit better and calmer, once the time comes.

I'm actually quite surprised that our parents are allowing us to spend the night together. I think my parents know that we aren't sexually active at the moment. My mom has always been pretty good at detecting that stuff. And we know that Britt's parents are aware that we aren't having sex because they sat down with her after we asked if she could stay, and had a big long conversation with her about everything. So all four parents agreed on letting Brittany stay the night, much to both of our pleasure. I just can't wait to spend the night in her arms.

* * *

About half an hour later, we're back to our previous positions, however, swapped with the other. Brittany's now led against the headboard, while my head rests on her chest, listening to the sound of her steady heartbeat.

"What's your favourite Disney movie?" B's question disturbs the silence covering us, and catches me off guard.

"Random. I guess, The Little Mermaid. Or Nemo. What's yours?" I return the question, drawing random patterns on her toned stomach.

"Why those? And I like Lady and the Tramp the best."

"Mermaids are hot," I laugh lightly, and hear and feel Britt giggle beneath me. "And Ariel can sing pretty."

"What about Nemo?" she asks again.

"Uh, I dunno," I tell her, thinking about the question. "I guess I just like stripy orange fish!" I tell her excitedly and she laughs loudly at my enthusiastic answer.

"That's pretty cool. Can we watch it?" Brittany asks, peering down at me. I look up at her, and nod.

"Nemo, yeah?" She nods quickly and I giggle at her antics. "Sure thing, babe," I say before leaning up to peck her on the lips. Leaning over, I check the time on my phone. Noticing it's almost 6 o'clock, I groan and place my phone back down. "It's in the cabinet over in the corner. Why don't you stick it in, and I'll just go find out what's going on for dinner?" I check with her.

"Ok!" she says, kissing me quickly again and moving very fast out from under me, causing me to face-plant my sheets.

_Ok then_

* * *

I jump up and make my way down stairs. Seeing my mom standing in the kitchen, I walk up to her. "Hey, mami."

She turns her head a little to see me. "Hi, mija. Everything ok with you and Brittany?"

"Yeah, everything is great. Did Papi bring it home?" I ask, looking around the kitchen for the box.

"Yes, honey, it's on the table. Black box." I make my way over to the table on the other side of the kitchen. "When are you going to give it to her, sweetie?"

"Uh later. When we're in bed probably. Actually mom, are you ok with this? I mean, Britt and I sleeping in the same bed together," I ask, as it's actually been on my mind for a while.

"Santanita, I trust you honey. And that is enough for me to be ok with it. Your father, however, would probably be another story. But we just won't tell him. And I have no doubt in my mind that he wont open your bedroom door to check at any point tonight," my mom chuckles, continuing to stir whatever is in the pot on the stove.

I smile at my mom's words. "Ok, cool. What's for dinner?"

Turning off the stove, my mom takes the pan and begins to separate it into four bowls. "Pasta. But your father is in his office, dealing with some paperwork, and I have some stuff I would like to catch up on. So we'll skip the family meal tonight, and you and Brittany can eat in your room. Just please, mija, don't make a mess," she tells me as she passes two bowls in my direction. I quickly put the box in my back pocket to take the bowls from her grasp.

"Ok, thanks, mami," I call as I walk back up the stairs to the blonde in my room.

* * *

Pushing the door open with my foot, I'm greeted with a very pleasant view. Brittany's bent over in front of the blue-ray player, and her ass looks all kinds of awesome in those shorts. I can't help myself when I whistle my approval.

"Looking good sexy!" She spins rounds and smiles brightly.

"Hey babe," she says, before turning back around again. The term of endearment doesn't pass me by.

Placing the bowls on my nightstand, I walk up behind her. "That's the first time you've ever called me that, you know?"

Brittany tilts her head to the side as she looks curiously at me. "Is it?" I nod. "Huh. Cool."

I laugh. "What's going on over here then? Figured you'd have it set up by now."

"Oh, yeah, me too, but I can't get this thing to close," she tells me, pointing towards the blue-ray player.

"Oh, you've just got to press the eject button," I say as I push it myself. It closes. "See?" I turn and smile at her, and she smiles back.

"My one at home doesn't do that, that's why I got confused," Britt explains. I nod at her and tell her to go get started on dinner whilst I make my room movie-appropriate.

Sitting up against my headboard beside my blonde girlfriend, I grab my own bowl and take a mouthful before reaching over to the remote and pressing play on the title screen.

* * *

Dinner finished, we're at the part in the movie where Dory is trying to encourage Marlin to keep going. I hear the blonde snuggled into my side sing along with her.

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming," she sings quietly. I giggle at her cuteness, and kiss her soft hair. She wraps her arms tighter around me, and I return to the movie playing on the screen in front of me.

* * *

As the movie ends, I look down at Brittany to see a thoughtful look on her face. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours, babe?" I ask her, gaining her attention as she looks up at me.

"Do you think all fish can talk?" she asks, biting her lip in thought.

_She's so cute!_

"Yeah, I guess so. Only to each other though. They wouldn't be able to talk to humans," I explain to her.

"Huh," B breaths out. "The ducks at the pond talk to me all the time," she tells me, completely serious.

I smile down at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, and Lord Tubbington does too," she says, wide smile etched across her features.

"That's pretty cool babe." She smiles even more, and leans up to kiss me. I kiss her back, and hold her closer to me. As our lips part, she pouts, and I chuckle and peck her once more.

"Can we watch Lady and the Tramp now?" Brittany asks, pouting again.

"Uh, I don't think I have it, babe," I inform her sadly. She doesn't pout though. In fact she's smiling. "What?"

"I brought it round just in case!" she exclaims, jumping off the bed to grab it from her bag. I shake my head at her and smile.

_This girl_

* * *

We're nearly at the end of Lady and the Tramp, when I hear a small yawn from beside me. Looking over, I see Brittany's having a hard time keeping her eyes open. I grab my phone and check the time, seeing that it's just gone 9:30. Wrapping my arm tighter around her, I address her. "You tired, Britt?"

She mumbles a bit and yawns again. I giggle. "Long day?" she nods. "Ok, we'll get ready for bed then." I slip out form beside her to take the disc out of the player and place it back where it came from. Walking over to my dresser, I take out shorts and a tank, and turn to Britt. "You get changed in her, sweetie, and I'll be in the bathroom, 'kay?"

She nods and yawns again, leaning over to grab her bag. Smiling again, I make my way into the bathroom to get changed.

I just finish and am grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste when I hear a faint knock on the door. "You can come in, B," I inform her, and the door opens, revealing a tall blonde in ducky pyjamas. I can't help the smile that lights up my face. "Cute," I whisper under my breath. "So cute."

She walks up to me, toothbrush in hand and smiles at me in the mirror. "Can we brush our teeth together?" Brittany asks, smiling. I chuckle at her and nod. She jumps a bit and claps lightly.

So we stand side by side, holding hands and brushing our teeth in perfect sync, smiling at each other with foam-filled mouths. I eventually had to pull my hand from her grasp and cup my mouth to stop it all pouring out, I was smiling so much.

Finishing up in the bathroom, we both make our way back to the bed. We get under the covers, and lie close to each other. "Are you gunna turn the lamp off, San?" Britt asks after a few moments.

"No," I tell her simply.

"Why? Are you afraid of the dark? Because I'll protect you," she whispers, hugging me tight.

I smile against her head. "No, B, I'm not afraid of the dark. But I have to give you your Christmas present. Remember?" She squeals a little and sits up, eyes wide. I smile at her and reach over to the drawer in my nightstand, where I placed the box earlier without Britt seeing.

Taking it out, I smile at Brittany one more time and hand it over to her. She looks at the box as if it's some precious gem. "It's so pretty, San," she tells me.

I can't help the slight snort the escapes me. "It's inside you goof."

She looks up at me shyly, cheeks reddening a bit as she pops the lid. Her expression is awe-filled, and I even see her tear up a little. "Oh my god. Sanny, it's beautiful," she smile, her eyes watery and a lone tear escapes.

"You're my unicorn, Britt-Britt," I tell her, reaching for the silver unicorn pendant and silently asking that she lift her hair up so I can clasp it around her neck. Pulling back, she's still smiling, running her index finger over the pendant.

"Thank you," she whispers, and surges forward to connect our lips in a passionate kiss. We kiss slowly for a while, all lips and no tongue, before we both pull back for air.

"Merry Christmas, Britt."

After that, we snuggle down under the covers, and this time I do turn off the light. She lies with her head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat, and my arms are tightly wrapped around her. As I fall into a peaceful slumber, I hear her soft snores and feel the coldness from the necklace as it rests against my collarbone.

I fall asleep with a small smile on my face.


End file.
